Cronicas
by Unubium
Summary: El coronel Mustang adopta a una niña que está relacionada con él más de lo que imagina y descubrirá el secreto de un asecinato que nadie imaginó. Ahora que Alexandra apareció, Riza querrá matar a Roy. RoyRiza
1. Comienzo

Capitulo 1

El sol, la fuente calorífica más grande del sistema solar, una estrella que arde al rojo vivo a millones de kilómetros del a tierra cuya temperatura sobrepasa a los 1000 °C y que gracias a él los seres vivos pueden sobrevivir.

Estas son unas de las razones por las cuales el general de brigada Roy Mustang ama al sol.

Pero a pesar de todos sus beneficios que nos proporciona el sol nos puede ocasionar muchos problemas por ejemplo: si recibes muchos rayos UV puede provocar un severo cáncer a la piel o dolores de cabeza y mareos e incluso obliga a los terrestres a usar vestimentas más cortas debido al calor.

La ultima consecuencia mencionada (que para algunos es terrible) es la más querida por el general ya que soportar el calor con un uniforme militar para las militares (en su mayoría las secretarias) es INSOPORTABLE E INDECENTE ya que las posibilidades de sudar son mayores, por lo tanto tienen que "acortar solo un poco" su uniforme...aunque...esa no era la única razón por la cual el uso de minifaldas se estaba haciendo común en el cuartel general, en especial en el ala del general Mustang. Digamos que la verdadera razón va mucho más allá de la ética ¿por qué? Porque nuestras militares o al menos algunas de ellas buscaba un soporte en el futuro al retirarse del ejercito: una casa grande, mucho dinero y un esposo que ande detrás de todos sus gustos y frivolidades y en el ultimo de los casos si es inevitable tener hijos. En pocas palabras buscaban un marido que las mantenga dentro de algunos años. Y que mejor candidato que el general de brigada Roy Mustang: atractivo, ambicioso con mucho dinero y un pen house para él solo y por supuesto la mejor de las razones: el posible asenso a Fuhrer.

Roy Mustang volvió a sonreír derritiendo a algunas secretarias a su paso por los pasillos de su ala mientras volvía a mirar las falditas que usaban la mayoría de sus subordinadas.

Sí, la mayoría...pero ¿por qué la mayoría?

Simple.

En matemáticas hay un símbolo que afirma que existe un solo elemento en el conjunto o en el conjunto universal. Este símbolo es conocido como "existe solo uno" o (E!). Pues bien igual que en matemáticas, existe una sola mujer (E!) de todas las subordinadas del general (conjunto) que no usaría un falda por mucho calor que haya, ya que considera que es un desacato a las normas de la milicia de no llevar correctamente el uniforme militar como si no se estuviera en el cuartel sino en cualquier lugar como una discoteca o en un restaurante para vestirse como una quiera. Una mujer que tubo, tiene y tendrá el método **más** efectivo para regresar a su superior o a cualquiera que no estuviera trabajando a la realidad.

Justamente es la mujer más seria de toda la brigada del general. Una mujer que con solo algunos disparos cerca de su cabeza o de sus pies es capaz de regresar a quien sea a la normalidad.

¿Su nombre?

Riza Hawkeye.

La ÚNICA mujer que no usaría una falda ni aunque le apuntaran con una ametralladora de 36 mil. Mustang volvía a mirar a su subordinada que estaba solo a dos pasos detrás de él, para ser más específicos volvió a mirar a la teniente y la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desapareció al instante al verla en pantalones.

Lastima, Hawkeye en pantalones.

A pesar de la realidad y sabiendo que Hawkeye no le gustan las faldas, Mustang no pudo evitar que una imagen de su subordinada en minifalda invadiera su mente. Y debió verse muy estúpido ya que...

Tres balas muy cercanas a su oreja derecha lo regresaron a la realidad. Provocando que algunas secretarias odien a la teniente no solo por dispararle a "su" general sino también por permanecer tanto tiempo cerca de él y martirizarlo con el papeleo.

A pesar de ser un método peligroso de corrección es efectivo, sin embargo el susto de ser agujereado no se lo quitan a nadie sin importar que Riza Hawkeye tiene la mejor puntería de la milicia, no del país.

Ahora ¿cómo supo Hawkeye que sus superior fantaseaba con ella?

Eso es más simple.

No hay que ser genio para darte cuenta con quién o con qué fantaseaba el general cuando ponía esa cara de autosuficiencia seductora.

Por enésima ves Roy Mustang olvidó que su teniente no usaría una minifalda aunque el Fuhrer se lo ordenara (lastima, el llegaría a ser Fuhrer algún día, claro si Hawkeye no lo mata antes), volvió a fijar su mirada al frente y trató de olvidar al imagen que había pasado por su cabeza hace unos momentos para evitar otros balazos ya que ¿quién sabe? Siempre hay una ves para equivocarse. Imagínense si Hawkeye llegara a fallar en su puntería.

Dios NI PENSARLO.

No le quedó otra que seguir su camino con la teniente con su arma ya guardada, gracias al cielo, en su estuche. Empezó a acelerar el paso porque ya se le hacía tarde y no podía faltar a su encuentro con el teniente coronel Maes Hugues que lo esperaba con algunos odiosos reportes, según Mustang, que tendría que firmar si quería llegar a ser Fuhrer (recordemos a Hawkeye) y implantar la nueva ley del "vestuario femenino permanente". Regresando al tema de los "odiosos" papeles Mustang caminaba lo más lento posible para alargar su ocio

"Estúpidos papeles, no hacen más que molestar"-pensó Mustang.

Hawkeye por su parte se limitó a seguir al general con su paso de tortuga al encuentro con el T-C Hugues y terminar de una buena ves con el papeleo. Así ninguno de sus superiores se quejarían por una "falta de desempeño" y aseguraba por supuesto lo más importante: un asenso.

Ingresaron al pasillo en el cual se encontrarían el general y el T-C para ser más específicos era una pequeña sala reservada para el uso exclusivo del general siempre y claro se trate de trabajo. Al llegar abrieron la puerta y se encontraron el T-C ya sentado en uno de los asientos forrados en cuero negro que daba un toque solemne a la sala. Mustang se sentó al frente del T-C mientras que la teniente permanecía tres pasos atrás del general.

Mustang miró a Hugues esperando noticias pero él solo le alcanzo una nueva pila de papeles.

-Roy, sabes que me hubiera gustado quedarme a charlar contigo sobre el tema pero como comprenderás...hoy es el cumpleaños de Elysia y pensé que debía escribir todo lo que tenías que escuchar y aprobar para no perder tiempo.

-¿Sabes lo que te puede pasar si no empiezas a hablar en este instante Hugues?

-Me lo imaginó, pero lo hecho, hecho esta Roy y es mejor que te lo entregue así de una ves porque el general Haruko lo quiere firmado para mañana en la noche.

-Bien, espero los informes en mi oficina mañana a primera hora.

-Lamento .-habló Hawkeye- informarle que tiene trabajo pendiente para mañana y con los nuevos informes no le alcanzará el tiempo para firmarlos todos a tiempo general.

-¡Caray teniente! Ud. Tiene una gran memoria pero creo que no podré quedarme esta noche ya que debo salir con...

Hawkeye sacó su pistola

-¡Pero que tonto!-corrigió Mustang a tiempo- mi cita es mañana...por supuesto que tendré esos documento firmados para mañana...er...Hugues lleve los informes ahora mismo a mi oficina. Gracias.

Y diciendo esto el general Mustang dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina con la teniente Hawkeye detrás de él. Hugues se limitó a rodear los ojos y a soportar las ganar de soltar la risa histérica que amenazaba con salirse antes de que estuviera en un lugar seguro, a menos claro que quiera que Mustang lo escuche y...no completo el pensamiento, mejor dicho no quiso completar el pensamiento.

"-¡Caray! Este no cambia...pero al menos le prolongue la vida unos días más...pobre Roy...la teniente no le dejara ni ir al baño..."

Roy Mustang regresó a su ala donde lo esperaban sus otros subordinados: Havoc, Falman, Fuery y Breda que lo saludaron efusivamente sin embargo él entró a su oficina, se sentó y empezó a prepararse para el sermón de la responsabilidad en el trabajo, la verdad que ya se lo sabía de memoria y escucharlo casi dos veces a la semana era estresante; normalmente la teniente se encargaba de dárselo con una mágnum de 9 o 10ml. En su cabeza, lo cual era efectivo como ya lo mencioné, lo peculiar de este tipo de, como llamarlo..."método correctivo" era que esta ves no había posibilidad de salvación alguna ya que no había NADIE que lo salve del arma de Hawkeye. Ya estaba preparando su cabeza para otro sermón pero...

¿Dónde esta Hawkeye?

La busco con la mirada (ni modo) por toda la oficina, lo primero que se le ocurrió ver fue su escritorio pero estaba vacío, luego su vista se dirigió al baño, tampoco. La verdad es que no se había percatado si ella lo seguía ya que normalmente lo hace...¿pero dónde puede estar?

¡Ah! Debe estar recibiendo los papeles de Hugues que ÉL deberá firmar para entregárselos al Fuhrer mañana en la noche y para remate tenía trabajo pendiente. ¡Genial! Ahora tenía que cancelar su cita...cita...¿cita?...¡cita¡Debía llamar a Catherine para cancelarla! De la nada un aire abrumador se apodero de él...diablos puede ser muy bella ya que posee un esbelto cuerpo de piel morena y cabello negro lacio y sedoso pero...el mundo no es perfecto(valga la ironía) ella es un POQUITO desesperada...

Automáticamente cogió el teléfono y marco el número de su casa porque prefería escuchar las quejas de Catherine que tener al cañón de Hawkeye en su frente.

-Err...Hola Catherine- vos seductora- es Roy

Una vos **_increíblemente melosa_** le contestó

-Hola Roy, no esperaba tu llamada...me estoy preparando para salir contigo o acaso-vos más sensual- quieres adelantar nuestra cita?

-Me encantaría pero...

-¿Pero? Dudo que hayas cambiado tu opinión entonces ¿por qué pones un pero¿Algo te impide salir con migo¿O alguien¡No es posible verdad Roy¡Tu quieres y _debes _salir conmigo¡Yo te gusto y lo sabes¡TU NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!...

-No para nada-cortó Mustang bastante aburrido de toda esa cantaleta-hoy no puedo salir contigo porque han surgido unos problemas en la oficina...cosas de ultimo momento...pero mañana paso por ti a las 9 pm.

Un ruido de una puerta abriéndose saco de sus pensamientos al general, Mustang se quedó helado y dejó de hablar por lo tanto la mujer que estaba al otro lado de la línea empezó a desesperarse (otra ves)

-¿Roy¿Estás ahí¡Roy escúchame!

La teniente Hawkeye estaba parada junto a la puerta con esa miradita suya de "cuelga o no vives para contarlo" que Mustang entendió perfectamente

-Err...¿Catherine?-"_mala idea"-_pensó Mustang

El nombramiento de la locutora hizo de la teniente levantara su ceja derecha un ml más de lo normal lo cual no era un buena señal.

-Eh Catherine- quiso terminar Mustang- tengo que dejarte...no puedo dejar de trabajar...

La indomable vos del otro lado no se dejó callar tan fácilmente.

-¡AH! Seguro que es esa anti femenina de tu secretaria (n/a: no puede evitar el comentario... ¡QUE LE TIENE ESA TIPA CON LAS MUJERES NORMALES QUE SOLO SON RESPONSABLES¡SER FEMENINA NO ES SER ESTÚPIDA! y la teniente no es secretaria ¬¬ por algo tiene le cargo de teniente XD) la que no me deja hablar contigo- la vos se hizo más fuerte- ¡Eh! Anti social poco femenina¡No molestes a Roy! (n/A: ok eso si fue raro ¬.¬) ¡Vamos contéstame!

Hawkeye escuchó todo pero no se inmuto, solo le arrancó el teléfono a Mustang y lo colgó sin molestarse en contestar.

Mustang se quedo helado y esperó a escuchar el sermón del trabajo y el otro sermón sobre las líneas privadas de los militares más el cáñon de la teniente en su cabeza.

Lo raro fue que no ocurrió.

Hawkeye suspiró y le dejó los papeles a firmar en la mesa

-Sr. Me acaban de comunicar que los papeles para el general Haruko serán entregados la prox. Semana debido a un viaje de improviso del general. Espero que los tenga listos para la fecha. Permiso para retirarme Sr.

-Concedido Hawkeye...

-Gracias Sr. Traeré los exámenes de los postulantes para alquimistas estatales.

Acabando de decir esto, la teniente volvió sobre sus pasos y salió de la habitación sin emitir queja, sonido o reproche alguno.

La verdad, Mustang esperaba el disparo, que le hubiera sermoneado toda la noche incluso que lo hubiera matado pero eso...ESO no se lo esperaba.

El teléfono volvió a sonar...esta la quinta ves y Mustang no movió ningún músculo para contestar pues la verdad no quería salir hoy, ni mañana ni dentro de una semana (N.A: Hasta a mi me sorprende.), miró la ruma de papeles y automáticamente los empezó a firmar sin ni siquiera ponerse a leerlos...¿por qué no los leía? Porque el _confiaba_ en Hawkeye. NO había mejor frase para describir la causa de la acción de Mustang. Confiaba mucho en ella, tal ves demasiado pero eso no importaba...era más importante terminar la ruma de papeles para mañana que andar pensando en tonterías.

Vaya que era larga la rumita pero sacrificaría esta noche total no sería nada comparado con lo que tubo que sacrificar hace unos minutos...y no era la cita precisamente.

Bueno, soy nueva y esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste y q dejen reviews. Aviso: No hay Yaoi, tal ves haya lemmon pero en un futuro. La pareja es roy+riza.

Gracias.

Unubium


	2. Ataque

Capitulo 2

Medio día, calor insoportable y estómagos crujiendo de hambre y para colmo más papeleo; solución: el almuerzo con un bebida con mucho hielo.

A pesar que el general amaba el sol ya que podía ver a sus subordinadas en minifalda, no pudo resistirse a la propuesta de su mejor amigo de salir a algún lugar cercano a tomar un buen trago y a comer algo, obviamente, para perder el tiempo conversando del trabajo o de algo relacionado a ello, incluso si era cualquier tontería (incluía las citas de Mustang, sus nuevas conquistas o las novias robadas al teniente Havoc) Así que tomando sus respectivas billeteras los dos se dirigieron al bar más cercano que quedaba en una calle cerrada con muchas callejuelas conectadas.

El T-C Hugues escuchaba atentamente al general Mustang sobre la nueva chica, el escándalo en teléfono y la reacción de la teniente. Honestamente el tendría que convertirse en psicólogo para comprender las ... "tonterías" que cometía el general cuando de mujeres se trataba, por un momento trató de imaginarse al general casado y como un responsable padre de familia y buen esposo... no pudo aguantar la risa y la imagen que la causó permaneció en su cabeza hasta que el general con un "amable" gesto de amistad le demostró que no era buena idea burlarse de él en su sola presencia. Entonces como amaba mucho a su esposa y a su hija no le quedó otra que cambiar de cara, total él quería vivir ya que no era la mejor opción sacar de quicio al general al menos en la calle.

-Es decir, llamaste a Catherine para posponer tu cita pero justo entra la teniente Hawkeye y te descubre hablando en lugar de trabajar...

-Si Maes, juré que mi vida se había acabado en ese instante.

-Tengo que admitir que es increíblemente raro que la teniente no te haya matado –dijo levantando una ceja- porque un militar de alto rango y tan respetable como tú no debería usar la línea militar para hablar con sus citas ya que es un GRAN DESACATO a las normas¡Caray, porque no estaba ahí! Hubiera sido fabuloso ver tu cara en el momento que Hawkeye entró.

-Si vas a ayudarme de esa manera prefiero hablar con Havoc...

-Sí, seguro le confesaras lo mucho que te asustó ver a la teniente en un momento "impropio" como ese...jajaja

-Cállate.

-Bueno, bueno, al menos sobreviviste ¿Y vas a salir con Catherine al final?

-No lo creo, no llegamos a nada.

-Pero acabas de decirme que acordaron a las 9:00 de la noche mañana... será mejor que la llames Roy o tal vez venga mañana a hacerte un escándalo por no salir contigo, incluso puede ofender a la teniente Hawkeye y créeme que no es buena idea que se enoje...

-¿Tú crees que no pensé en eso?

El día era soleado y caluroso, en las calles de Central no había mucha gente y en especial en la calle por donde caminaban el general y el T-C porque era más soleada que las otras calles de Central y era más molestoso soportar el sol con el uniforme militar y para colmo tenían que bajar la vista.

-Este sol es insoportable.

-Pensé que lo amabas, total gracias a él tu puedes el cambio del uniforme femenino.

-¿Para qué me molesto en hablar contigo?

-Deja de quejarte que tú no tienes lentes ni reflejos directos a tus ojos.

Aburrido de tanto discutir, Mustang alzó la vista para ver si era el camino correcto y cerciorarse que no chocaría con nada. La calle era media, ni muy ancha ni muy angosta y tenía muchas callejuelas perpendiculares que estaban igual de soleadas por el astro rey, sin embargo se fijó en una que era todo lo contrario, la callejuela parecía un sendero oscuro y sin salida en especial para esconder malhechores, ladrones o violadores de todo tipo. De ella salió un hombre con una maleta negra que parecía muy pesada; el modelo de la maleta y la forma de vestir del sujeto le hizo pensar a Mustang que se trataba de un ejecutivo que se había perdido o que iba a solicitar el trabajo de uno de los supuestos malhechores que vivían ahí, pero ese callejón no era solo de malhechores pues vio sorprendido que había una mujer con el rostro cubierto con un manto oscuro y una niña de aproximadamente unos cinco o seis años de edad. La mujer se acercó a hombre y este se detuvo, se quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que el hombre se volteo y siguió su camino. La mujer lo siguió mirando como si lo conociera olvidándose dela pequeña que llevaba en brazos que dormía... aparentemente.

Suspiró cansado de todo, empezando por Hugues que en ves de ayudarlo perdía el tiempo burlándose de él. Hubiera seguido inmerso en sus pensamientos si Hugues no le hubiera indicado que ya estaban acercándose al bar. Si tan solo...

Un ruido enternecedor se escuchó cerca de él y una espesa masa de humo se expandió por toda la zona. Mustang y Hugues reaccionaron como cualquier militar entrenado y se prepararon para un ataque.

Era raro que el general no tuviera puestos los guantes e ignición pero el sol le oblifaba a quitárselos y en el momento que se los estaba poniendo, vio como el T-C Hugues fue empujado por una fuerza extraña muy parecida a la alquimia del mayor Armstrong. Un ruido seco se escuchó por toda la zona y el cuerpo del T-C se quedó inmóvil. Mustang terminó de ponerse los guantes para ayudar a su amigo pero otro ruido seco y un dolor horrible en su brazo derecho se lo impidieron, una bala se había internado en su carne, se llevó el otro brazo a la herida del derecho para contener la sangre, levantó para buscar al T-C pero el humo se lo impidió, era demasiado espeso, maldijo, el ambiente estaba repleto de humo...genial, no era humor sino gas lacrimógeno. A lo lejos distinguió algo, un cuerpo yaciente cerca de un almacén y estaba a unos cuatro metros de él, sentía claramente como sus ojos se dilataban y comenzaban a lagrimarle, trató de llegar cerca del cuerpo del T-C con una serie de pensamiento de culpa y de miedo, si miedo, miedo de perder a un amigo, miedo ser el culpable de la orfandad de otra niña de cinco años, miedo de dejar una viuda más.

Sus ojos seguían lagrimándole, ya faltaba poco para llegar, suponía él. Logró ver el cuerpo tirado a unos dos metros de él. Se acercó y lo llamó.

-¡Hugues!

Nada, el cuerpo no le respondía.

-¡Hugues habla¡Qué¡Maldición!

El cuerpo que él dedujo que debía ser el T-C no era más que la mujer con la niña cargada, la mujer levantó a mirada al escuchar la vos del Mustang . se le quedó mirando un rato, entonces empezó a llorar, se llevó una mano a la cara y con la otra acaricio el rostro de Mustang soltando a la pequeña que cargaba en sus brazos, luego sonrío. Mustang al verla sintió compasión por ella y la tranquilizó.

Se paró y volvió a tratar de encontrar a Hugues. Su vos se escuchó muy fuerte llamando al T-C.

-¡Maes!

-¿Roy¡Dónde estás?

-Cerca de lo que fue...

Unos pasos sacaron al general de su conversación, agudizó el oído y pudo identificar que se dirigían hacía él.

Los pasos se escuchaban casa vez más fuertes y el trató de ponerse los guantes.

Lo que sea que fuera se estaba acercando y no podía hacer ni una chispa y el gas no le ayudaba en nada.

Agudizó el oído de nuevo y escuchó los pasos a su izquierda, levantó la vista hacia ese lado y visualizó una figura masculina que se acercaba parsimoniosamente hacia él. Por reflejo, el general retrocedió pero el sujeto aceleró el paso y levantó un arma apuntándole. Pensó en correr pero al darse cuanta que el tipo quería matarlo a él y que para eso hizo explotar una bomba de gas lacrimógeno desechó la idea. El gas comenzó a dispersarse y el general pudo ver mejor a su atacante mas este no se quedó corto y disparó.

Roy Mustang calló de rodillas al suelo con un nuevo dolor pero este en su pierna izquierda. El sujeto gruño y volvió a amartillar el arma, dispuesto a no fallar de nuevo, ahora dispararía en el pecho.

No falló y la bala se enterró en un cuerpo.

La mujer calló sobre Mustang con la niña en brazos pero al no tener más vida la dejó caer en el regazo del general pero después rodó y calló al suelo, la pequeña se estremeció pero no se despertó. Esa mujer se había interpuesto entre la bala y el general salvándolo sin conocerlo.

El nunca olvidaría ese momento en que unos ojos rojos lo miraron si vida mientras caían a un vacío del cual no regresarían jamás, el sujeto gritó de cólera y para desquitarse agarró a la mujer por los cabellos y corrió lejos del lugar para no ser identificado.

El gas se dispersó completamente.

El general de brigada Roy Mustang se quedó quieto, bajó a mirada para encontrarse con la pequeña que estaba despertando.

Volvió a escuchar los gritos de Hugues llamándolo a todo pulmón pero no les hizo caso, mas bien miró a la pequeña que se había sentado y con una carita perdida comenzó a llamar a sus mamá. La sangre se estaba coagulando y el brazo del general ya no le dolía tanto, entonces cargó a la niña que al verse en unos brazos extraños para ella no dejó de mostrar miedo por el general. Volvió a llamar a su mamá pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna le preguntó a Mustang.

-No lo se..pero voy a sacarte de aquí –fue ahí donde notó que la niña estaba con fiebre pues estaba muy caliente.

Mustang levantó la vista para encontrarse con un visión que se puede resumir en una sola palabra: destruido.

Aparentemente fueron dos bombas, una para impedir la defensa del general y la otra para destruir unos posibles lugares de refugio.

La calle que ahora veía él estaba completamente destruida con sus inmuebles llenos de gente muerta cuyos cuerpos estaban regados y rodeados de un mar de sangre. Los faroles estaba desechos junto a los vidrios de los locales. Las veredas tenían agujeros y los colores e las paredes habían desaparecido. Un edificio antiguo se había derrumbado y cayó encima de un coche de un bebe, con el infante adentro, de la gente que había sobrevivido, las más afortunadas tenían muchas heridas, y las menos afortunadas perderían un miembro de su cuerpo. Hubiera seguido mirando el desastre pero bajó la mirada de improviso.

La pequeña al ver lo sucedido se asustó y abrazó al general el cual le correspondió.

-¡Roy! –era el T-C Hugues que no paraba de llamarlo- ¡Dónde demonios estás!

-Aquí Maes, por el almacén...

-¿Almacén¿Qué almacén?

-Baja la mirada Maes, y me veras...

-Roy...

El teniente coronel Hugues limpió sus anteojos y volvió a mirar el lugar pero esta ves obedeció al general.

La imagen que los ojos el T-C captaron era deplorable. ¿Quién imaginaría a un general como Mustang arrodillado con un charco de sangre...de su sangre, con balas incrustadas en su cuerpo y con una niña en su brazos?

-Roy...estás...

-Cállate y busca ayuda.

El sonido de las sirenas de la policía y del los bomberos les hizo saber que molestarse en llamar no sería necesario.

Agradesco todos los reviews y por apoyarme pues comprenderan soy principiante y por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero el jueves al fin le ponen internet a mi maquina y podre actualizar más seguido.

Bueno, este es el 2do cap y pido paciencia, faltan unos 2 o 3 caps. mas para que Mustang se decida a adopatarle y no se preocupen porque va a ser bien larga. Espero que les haya gustado y espero su reviews.

Gracias

Unubium.


	3. Hospital

Capitulo 3

La primer teniente Riza Hawkeye estaba sentada en un pasillo del hospital central esperando el informe de estado de su superior que se encontraba en observaciones.

Al recibir la noticia, salió después de terminar de dar las últimas indicaciones a sus compañeros que obedecieron a cabalidad. El hospital de Central se encontraba cerca del cuartel, así que solo debió caminar unas cuadras para llegar, la zona de emergencia estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de ella y de una enfermera que al verla llegar le pidió que tome asiento y que espere por otra enfermera que se encargaba del cuidado del general. Se sentó en un de las sillas azules que había en la pequeña sala de espera, cruzó las piernas y los brazos; cerró los ojos y esperó unos minutos cuando otra mujer vestida de blanco apareció en la pequeña sala, la nueva enfermera le preguntó si venía por el general y al responder que sí, la guió a al segundo piso donde el se encontraba, le mostró un pasillo en el cual estaban las habitaciones de los pacientes y le pidió que se acerque a un módulo que se encontraba en la esquina del segundo piso en el cual le indicarían la habitación de Mustang.

Mientras iban subiendo las escaleras o indicándole el camino, la enfermera le relataba detalladamente el estado de Mustang a la teniente, el cual sonaba poco deplorable para un militar de su alcurnia, seguro mañana en todos los diarios aparecería un titular como el que ella pensó ya que el director del diario de central no era muy agradable al general Mustang y viceversa. La enfermera se despidió de ella y desapareció en otro de los muchos pasillos blancos del hospital. Hawkeye caminó hasta el módulo mecánicamente y al ver a otra mujer que estaba esperándola en el lugar, se detuvo por un momento para estudiarla, era una señora de unos 40 años, rubia como ella pero con los ojos marrones, de mediana estatura y un gesto amargado. La mujer la miró de una manera hostil y con la mano le señaló que se acerque, Hawkeye se acercó manteniendo su mirada neutral mientras que la mujer la miraba burlonamente. Empezó a hacerle un montón de preguntas como su nombre entre otras cosas las cuales eran respondidas sin pensarlas mucho. Todo iba bien hasta…

-¿Cuál es su parentesco con el paciente?

-¿Perdón?

-Su parentesco señorita-repitió la mujer levantando una ceja- ¿Prima¿Sobrina¿Esposa?-terminó recalcando lo último.

Hawkeye la miró sin inmutarse de su indirecta.

-Desconozco si el general tiene familia en Central.

-Entonces¿cuál es su relación con el?

-Soy su guardaespaldas. _"Vaya guardaespaldas que soy"_

La mujer le sonrió cínicamente.

-Su habitación se encuentra en el pasillo dos, la puerta numeró 315.

-Gracias.

Hawkeye caminó por el camino indicado de la recepcionista entre irritada por las indirectas de la recepcionista y decepcionada de sí misma por no poder proteger a su superior la cual era su labor principal.

Mientras caminaba se encontró a un grupo de mujeres que la miraban con un intenso odio mas no les hizo caso y llegó a su destino: la puerta n° 315, se paró en frente de ella y observó fijamente a la puerta como si pudiera atravesarla con la mirada, trató de imaginarse a su superior como lo había descrito la enfermera: con vendas en los brazos y en la piernas, suero en su brazo izquierdo entre otras cosas como parches en su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo…del cual ella debía cuidar.

Apretó los puños y volvió a culparse de lo sucedido. Si tan solo hubiera estado con él o lo hubiera detenido por cualquier estupidez, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos¿por qué tanto reproche? Era a hora del almuerzo y si el general quería podía salir a donde sea. No era su culpa. Entonces ¿por qué se martirizaba con sentimientos de culpa que no deben existir?

-Teniente Hawkeye.

-Teniente coronel Hugues…-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- espero que se encuentre bien.

-No se preocupe por mi teniente- sentenció sonriendo- pero si quiere preocuparse por alguien que sea por Roy.

El comentario no ayudo mucho que digamos.

-¿Me acompaña teniente?

-Claro sr.

El teniente coronel Hugues abrió la puerta y entró mientras la teniente se daba la oportunidad para pensarlo, al final apretó más los puños y entró.

-Hola Roy ¿mejor?-habló el T-C a forma de saludo.

-¿Tú que crees eh?...teniente.

La teniente saludó a su superior para después fijarse en su estado.

Algo deplorable para él.

Mustang estaba medio acostado en una camilla con suero en su brazo izquierdo, vendas en el derecho y en la cabeza y una bata de papel cubriendo su cuerpo. Su cara estaba pálida que de debía la perdida se sangre y contrastaba con su espesa mata de pelo negro, tenía pequeñas manchas de su sangre en sus brazos. Una bata de papel cubría su cuerpo dejando casi a la vista su pecho. Obviamente que la teniente no se fijó en ese detalle. Al menos no mucho.

Tragó saliva y se acercó a la camilla

-Bueno Roy, tengo que irme, mi esposa y mi hija deben estar preocupadas por mi.

-Anda Maes, tú si tienes a quien reportarte-corroboró Mustang sonriendo sarcástico.

-Exacto Roy…-sonrisa- y tu deberías tener con quien "reportarte" ¡veras que tener una familia no es tan malo!

Si hubieran estado en la oficina hablando por teléfono, Mustang se lo hubiera tirado, si fuera cara a cara lo hubiera quemado pero como estaban es el hospital con él en una camilla sin sus preciosos y venerados guantes de ignición, lo único que pudo hacer Mustang fue gritarle que se callará mientras en teniente coronel salía de la habitación riéndose.

La teniente, acostumbrada a este tipo de teatros que hacían los hombres, esperó a que el general deje de regañar por el comentario de su amigo.

-Señor, espero que se encuentre mejor. Lamento no haber podido venir antes.

-No se preocupe Hawkeye, me alegra que no venga a darme un sermón o a sermonearse a sí misma. Total no fue nada grave.

Hawkeye levantó una ceja.

-De acuerdo si lo fue, sin embargo si alguien tiene la culpa ese soy yo por desprevenido -rió Mustang- valla reputación que debo tener ahora…seguro que el periodista ese debe disfrutarlo. Imagínese teniente: El Famoso alquimista de fuego Roy Mustang vencido por un sujeto con una pistola…jajajaja.

Hawkeye no hizo ningún gesto pero algo le inquieto.

¿Desde cuándo el general es tan locuaz para abrirse de esa manera y reírse de sí mismo como si fuera de lo más normal de él? Lo más probable es que el ataque es sí le haya afectado como para actuar de esa manera…para nada USUAL en él.

Tocaron la puerta.

-¿General Mustang? -preguntó una tímida enfermera- la niña que trajo ya ha despertado y la fiebre ha bajado, en este momento está en rehabilitación. Podrán darle de alta mañana.

-Muchas gracias. Puede retirarse –respondió con una sensual sonrisa.

-Si señor –terminó la muchacha con la cara hecha un tomate.

Ante el comunicado de la mujer, la teniente ni se inmutó, aun así le parecía bastante raro que el general trajera a una niña al hospital y que todavía pregunte por ella. Aunque pensándolo bien el hecho que traiga a una niña no era muy inusual pero que pregunte por ella para pedir "literalmente" un informe del estado de la niña que él había traído. Recordó unos comentarios de unas enfermeras en el pasillo.

Flash Back

Hawkeye estaba esperando en el pasillo cuando vio a un grupo de unas cinco enfermeras que la miraban con odio profundo. No les hizo caso pero no pudo evitar escucharlas pues hablaban muy fuerte.

-Si ella es su guardia… ¿Por qué no estaba en el ataque? –preguntó una morena.

"_Porque estábamos en el almuerzo y uno hace lo que quiera"_

-Es verdad, que poco cuidadosa, si yo fuera la guardia del general no me separaría de él ni es su cama –recalcó una pelirroja. Las otras rieron.

"_Que poco respeto te tienes."_

-De todas formas, olvidemos de esa y concentrémonos en el general. ¡Que lindo fue verlo con esa niñita en los brazos sin importar lo lastimado que estaba!

"_¿Qué no es obvio? Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho."_

-Si es muy valiente, tan varonil, tan guapo..ah…

"_Las tontitas abundan…"_

Hawkeye se hubiera reído sí estuviera en otro momento pero ese no era el caso. Se levantó y esperó más alejada del grupo ese.

Fin del Flash Back

Mustang miro a que la teniente no hacía ningún gesto de curiosidad. Así que decidió hablar…Momento… ¿Por qué él tenía que hablar¿Ella no debía de preguntar¿O acaso no le interesaba? _"Genial…estoy discutiendo con migo mismo…necesito un descanso…"_

-En el ataque –se sorprendió al escucharse hablar- había una mujer que murió dejando a una niña en mis brazos. La cargué y la traje aquí.

-Entiendo sr.

-Supongo que tendré que entregarla a las autoridades.

-Lamento informarle sr. Que la A. C. I (N. A: Asociación de Cuidados Infantiles. No se me ocurrió otro nombre) está en elecciones y no saldrán de ellas dentro de unmese.

-Tiene una gran memoria Hawkeye, pues tendré que quedarme con ella.

ESO SI LA ASUSTÓ.

-Sr. Le recuerdo que para mantener a un menor de edad en su casa debe de tener un permiso especial de un juzgado de paz.

-Cierto.

-Y antes tendrá que llevarla a la policía para asegurar que no tiene familiares.

-No los tiene teniente.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? No la conoce.

-Pero la mujer con quien estaba, murió sola.

-Eso no tiene fundamentos sr. Su padre puede estar buscándolas.

-No negaré esa posibilidad pero lo dudo teniente.

Terco, no había mejor forma de describirlo.

-¿Puedo traerle algo sr.¿Llamar a alguien en especial?

-No Hawkeye. Regrese a la oficina antes que los otros la hagan trisas y reciba el informe de Acero.

-Si sr.

Hawkeye se despidió con el saludo militar y se retiró.

Al ver que se iba, Mustang trató de recordar el número de teléfono de uno d sus antiguos contactos para pedirle un favor. Necesitaba saludarla y saber como estaba, no se veían hace años. Y a decir verdad la extrañaba y necesitaba hablar con ella y cerciorarse que no se había olvidado de él.

Se rió de sí mismo.

¿Cómo se olvidaría de él siendo lo que son?

Se quedó pensando unos minutos más hasta que recordó el número telefónico. Esperaba que no lo hayan cambiado porque sino estaría muerto.

Llamó a una enfermera y le pidió el teléfono, se lo trajo después de cinco minutos. Dejó a Mustang con el auricular en la mano y este se dispuso a marcar los números que regresaron a su memoria.

-Buenas tardes, residencia Vargas –contestó una vos femenina que reconoció como el ama de llaves de los Vargas. _"Valla, se le escucha peor que antes"_

-Buenas tardes¿Se encuentra el sr. Vargas?

A pesar que no quería hablar con Vargas no le quedó otra.

-¿De parte de quién?

-Del General de Brigada Roy Mustang.

-Con que es usted –le contestó enojada- entienda que no queremos escucharlo más ¡Ya ha hecho bastante daño!

-Sra. Necesito hablar con el sr. Vargas.

-No se encuentra.

-Pues llamaré a su línea privada. Gracias.

-¡Alto¡No puede hacer eso!

-Lo lamento sra. Pero no tengo opción

-¡De acuerdo¡Pero no vuelva a llamar!

Mustang esperó hasta que una vos resonó en su cabeza.

-¿Diga?

-Sr. Vargas ha sido un largo tiempo.

-¡Usted¡Cómo se atreve a llamar!

-Le diré que no me agrada en lo absoluto –contestó tranquilo- pero necesito algo.

-¡No tiene derecho a pedirnos nada!

-A decir verdad, si lo tengo, tengo derecho a saber donde esta ella o su única hija si se le puede llamar así.

-No está aquí, se fue hace tres años. Y es mi hija.

-Volveré a preguntar sr. ¿Dónde está¿Cuál es su dirección¿Su número de teléfono?

-¡No se lo daré!

-Lo puedo demandar por negación de información.

-¡No lo haré! Su familia ya ha hecho mucho daño.

-Se equivoca y lo sabe.

Vargas no contestó haciendo esperar a Mustang unos minutos.

-Solo si promete que no se acercará a ella.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Mi secretaria se lo hará saber dentro de unos minutos. ¡Adiós! –terminó tirándole el teléfono.

Mustang colgó y esperó a que le dieran la información para localizarla, ansioso de hablar con ella, la extrañaba mucho. El teléfono sonó y le dieron el esperado número telefónico. Marcó y sonó unas tres veces.

-Buenas tardes –contestó una vos femenina.

-Buenas tardes¿Se encuentra la señorita...?

-¿De parte de quién?

-De Roy Mustang.

-¿Roy? No pensé volver a escucharte ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, mejor dicho estaba bien, ahora estoy en un hospital.

-Si serás tonto¿Qué has hecho está ves? –dijo riendo la mujer.

-No te rías que con mi vergüenza ya es bastante...Alexandra.

Voila el cap. 3, sigo pidiendo paciencia, las cosas no se darán así de rápido.

Lamentablemente o puedo adelantarles nada sobre la mujer o la niña pero solo les digo que estén muy atentos a la reacciones y pensamientos de Mustang por el momento y a lo que parece sin importancia pues eso es la base del misterio, si no tal ves no entiendan nada. No se si despertará su curiosidad sobre quien es "Alexandra" pero tortúrense un tiempo.

Es obvio que espero de todo menos denuncias.

Gracias

Unubium


	4. Conversación

Capitulo 4

Era el segundo día que el general estaba en el hospital ya aburrido de la misma y tediosa rutina: primero, levantarse a las 8:00 de la mañana y ser bañado por alguna tímida, coqueta o exuberante enfermera que le lanzaba todo tipo de indirectas, luego, a las 8:30 tomar el asqueroso desayuno que le daban. De 9:00 de la mañana hasta el mediodía no hacía más que escuchar a las enfermeras cuchichear cosas in entendibles o leer algún libro que algunos de sus subordinados le prestaban de los cuales había de todo; por ejemplo: Breda le prestó uno de ciencia ficción, Fuery un biográfico, Havoc uno de misterio, Falman uno de suspenso y por ultimo Hawkeye de aventura. Raro, pensó el general, el juraba que las chicas solo leían romances. A las 12: 30 venía el doctor a estudiar su estado y una enfermera a cambiarle las almohadas, después venía la encargada del almuerzo, otra porquería según el general, luego a las 5:00 de la tarde venía uno de sus subordinados o Hugues a visitarlo y entretenerlo dos horas con novedades del cuartel, de alguna chica, de su sobrina (Elysia) o del trabajo (Hawkeye) hasta las 7:00 que terminaba la hora de visitas. A las 7:30 era la cena o algo asqueroso como lo denominaba el general lleno de vitaminas y minerales para fortalecer su cuerpo pues estaba muy débil debido a perdida de sangre. Para colmo tenía que comer más de lo normal porque le harían una transfusión mañana en la mañana y el general que es muy quisquilloso en ese tipo de cosas no paraba de quejarse pues "engordaría" y no permitiría que otro se vea más guapo y sensual que él. Incluso la teniente tubo que dispárale para que deje de quejarse y coma lo que se le daba, a Mustang obviamente no le quedo otra que comer y calladito. Regresando a la rutina, a las 8:00 venía otra enfermera a acomodarle las almohadas y ponía un jarra llena de agua con un vaso al costado en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado derecho de la cama del general, a las 8:30 a dormir.

Era las diez de la noche y el general no podía cerrar los ojos y lo peor es que no podía moverse pues el bendito suero se lo impedía ya que le dejó inflamado el brazo. Este insomnio lo estaba matando y se supone que debía reponerse para la transfusión de mañana. Maldito sueño maldito insomnio, trató de voltearse para quedar apoyado en su brazo izquierdo. Intento fallido, regresó a la postura anterior en la cual no podía dormir pues par él era muy incomoda. Prefería enterrar la cara en la almohada obviamente boca abajo con solo el pantalón de pijama y con las sabanas a medio cuerpo y con la ventana ligeramente abierta y no con una tonta bata de papel con la cual se sentía medio desnudo, bien arropado con la ventana cerrada. Recordó uno de los comentarios de Hugues si estaba así por mucho tiempo que no se sorprenda si encontraba por la mañana a una enfermera abrazada a él en su cama.

Se quedó pensando detalles triviales como la cama, el suero y su incomodidad, la posición en que se encontraba él y su cama lejos de la ventana y del aire que estaban en el lado izquierdo del cuarto, cabe aclarar que su cama estaba al lado opuesto junto a la mesa de noche. Ya eran las 11:00 de la noche.

Cuando al fin pudo tener sueño, algo o alguien le impidió dormir: una sombra se movía sigilosamente hacía él. Mustang abrió más los ojos tratando de saber que se acercaba, la sombra se acercaba más y más sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha. Sonrío lastimeramente pues no había que ser adivino para saber quien se estaba cercando.

"Genial, no solo aniquilan mi orgullo sino me privan de recuperarlo. Ya mátame de una ves"

Pero lo que se acercaba no podría ni lastimarlo porque no tenía ni un metro de estatura. La pequeña se acercó a su cama y cogió la mano de Mustang. Él no dijo nada, pues quería ver que haría ella sin embargo la niña actuó primero.

-Se que está despierto –musitó- y quiero agradecerle por lo que hizo por mi mamá.

-No te preocupes, aun así no pude hacer nada por ella.

-Lo se, unas enfermeras estaban hablando sobre eso.

-Lo siento...

-No se preocupe, yo la quería sin importar que no haya vivido mucho con ella.

-¿No vivías con tu madre¿Entonces que hacían en el ataque?

-No lo se, cuando desperté esa mañana me sentía muy mal y escuché de la anciana que me cuidaba que estaba con fiebre, entonces mi mamá me cargó pata llevarme al hospital...y no recuerdo más. Entonces escuché a las enfermeras que mi mamá estaba muerta pero no la encontraron.

-¿No tienes a nadie?

-No que yo sepa, lloré por mi mamá pero ya no puedo llorar más...

Mustang prefirió no hablar más del tema. No quería verla llorar.

-Tendrás que quedarte con alguien¿Puedes regresar con la anciana?

-¡No¡Ella no me quiere y me trataba mal, no quiero regresar al sótano¡No quiero regresar ahí! –dijo asustada.

-No lo harás...pero debes quedarte con alguien, al menos por unos días hasta que podamos llevarte a la A. C. I.

-¿La A. C. I?

-Asociación de cuidados infantiles, ellos te llevaran aun orfanato para que te adopten.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Llevarte a la A. C. I si es necesario, pero sin encuentras a alguien que pueda adoptarte sin ser llevada a un orfanato sería mejor. Tengo unos compañeros que quieren adoptar niños. Sin embargo, la A.C. I está en elecciones y considerando lo tedioso que es ese proceso se demorarán por lo menos un mes. Por eso necesitaremos un permiso judicial para que puedas quedarte en casa de alguien hasta que terminen las elecciones.

-¿Dónde?

-Puedo pedirle a un amigo que se quede contigo.

-Yo...-musitó bajando la cabeza- ¿Puedo quedarme con...usted?

-¿Conmigo? –dijo Mustang muy extrañado y asustado- no lo creo...estoy muy ocupado...

-¡Prometo que no haré ruido ni lo molestaré¡Por favor!

-Soy militar, puede pasar de todo...

La pequeña bajó la cabeza, rendida. Mustang no soportó ver esa cara ni esos ojos rojos tristes.

-Solo si prometes que no harás ruido mientras trabaje podrás acompañarme al cuartel.

La cara de la pequeña se iluminó.

-¡Sí¡Prometo que no haré nada¡Lo prometo...er...¿Cómo se llama?

-Me llamo Roy Mustang, pero puedes llamarme Roy.

-Gracias Roy.

-De nada, anda a dormir...

-Si Roy...

Cuarto capitulo a la orden! Es corto lo sé pero no podía juntar este cap. Con el 5 sino sería muy largo. Aun así les prometo que le 5 si será largo pero no exageradamente.

Como comprenderán, aquí nuestro amigo el alquimista de fuego es un indeciso, así que demorará en decidir se adopta o no a la niña pero tranquilas, todo a su tiempo, lo del sumario ocurrirá pronto pero entendamos al hombre...es el sexsimbol y toda una reputación por cuidar...El cap cinco es bueno...el pobre roy...sufrira...mua jua jua XD

Graciasen especial a lady escorpiopor su reviews tan alentadores y a las otras autoras obviamente.

En fin, espero sus reviews.

Gracias

Unibium.


	5. Pensamientos

Capitulo 5

Al fin le dieron de alta y sintió como el aire llenaba sus pulmones en su totalidad, por fin se libro de las enfermeras, de los doctores y de la comida para refugiado de guerra pues recordemos que para el general las características de la comida del hospital se resume en una simple palabra : asquerosa. Después de haber hablado con la pequeña, a las 12:30 (recordemos a su rutina) vino el doctor a hacerle la transfusión de sangre y al día siguiente vieron como el color, el animo y las fuerzas regresaba a la normalidad. El doctor le dijo que ya había recuperado las defensas de la sangre que era lo importante pero aun estaba un poco débil y lo recomendable sería que se recuperara en casa sin la presión de un montón de enfermeras detrás de él. Cuando le comentó a Hugues las palabras del doctor, este se rió y dijo que era una rareza de que él no le gustará estar rodeado de mujeres y con esos "trajes de ángeles".

El doctor era muy optimista y parecía que entendía Mustang pues él veía que cada vez que estas iban a visitarlo la cara del general parecía un puchero muy bien disimulado. En le momento que el doctor le daba todas las indicaciones para no caer en una anemia lo cual contaba de alimentación, actividades entre otras cosas, apareció la pequeña corriendo a la velocidad que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas ignorando las llamadas, casi gritos, de una de las enfermeras que no la alcanzaba debido a los grandes tacos que portaba (N. A: aparentemente le tengo un odio peculiar a las enfermeras porque siempre las pongo de tontas o amargadas...la razón...no la se.) El doctor rió sin contenerse pero Mustang trató de ahogar su risa en una tos muy mal disimulada, al contrario de él la pequeña estaba feliz de haber llegado al cuarto de sus salvador y haber hecho correr a la enfermera por todo el hospital y que llegara muy cansada, saludó efusivamente a los dos hombres que se encontraban en el cuarto, a la pregunta de porque su repentina llegada, respondió que la doctora de cuidados infantiles le había dado permiso para venir a ver al general pues ya estaba mejor y que había dejado atrás a la enfermera porque esta era muy lenta, esta ves Mustang rió a carcajada limpia ya que de la enfermera no había rastros todavía, la aludida al llegar trató de explicar el porque de su demora pero el doctor la dispensó dándole permiso para retirarse pues la niña ya había llegado a salvo al cuarto. Al escuchar eso la menor de edad sonrió malévolamente y la enfermera salió murmurando cosas in entendibles.

Al salir, Mustang tomó la mano de la niña que se veía muy alegre. Agradeció y se dirigió a la salida donde lo espera su coche que había sido traído y estacionado por Hugues en frente del hospital, abrió la puerta del copiloto, sentó a la niña y cerro la puerta para proseguir a sentarse en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Roy?

-Dime

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi departamento, ya hable con una abogada para tramitar el permiso de quedarte en mi casa hasta que terminen las elecciones.

Al ver su cara de confusión, Mustang prosiguió.

-Supongo que tendrás hambre, vamos a comer algo y nos encargaremos de lo legal.

-¡Sí¡Vamos a comer¡Comida¡Comida¡Comida¡Comida!

Al llegar, la pequeña cogió la mano de Mustang fuertemente hasta llegar hasta el apartamento.

Magnifico, esa palabra describía a la perfección el departamento de Mustang.

Las cortinas cerradas le daban un aire misterioso en incluso artístico con aquellos contrastes de luz y oscuridad en la sala, el comedor y el pasillo que llevaba al bar. Lo primero que se veía era la sala que estaba ocupada por hermosos mubles de cuero, mesas de vidrio con adornos encima de ellas y uno que otro cuadro abstracto en sus paredes. Elegante, buena palabra para describirlo. Luego el comedor, ocupado por una mesa de caoba con sillas de la misma madera acolchadas en el asiento y en el respaldo.

Mustang sacó arroz, puré y asado de la refrigeradora y lo calentó en el microondas, lo puso en platos diferentes y los llevó a la mesa.

-Espero que te guste la carne.

-¡Gracias!

-¿Te gusta comer eh?

-¡Sí! Mi mamá preparaba comidas deliciosas. Le gustaba cocinar.

-Me alegro...

"_Ella...a ella también le gustaba cocinar" _

Sonó el teléfono.

Mustang tuvo que dejar su almuerzo para pararse y contestar sin dejar de renegar y maldecir a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-Alo¡Ah Hugues! Obviamente ya salí si no quien te contestaría...Estoy acompañado... ¡No idiota es una niña! ... ¡Hugues después dices que el mal pensado soy yo! Es posible...supongo...no lo se...si iré...con la niña ni modo...le pediré a alguien...tranquilo hombre... ¿Vienes?... bien... nos vemos.

Al terminar de hablar regresó a la mesa para terminar de comer con la vena en su sien que ya había salido pero ligeramente hinchada.

-¿Quién era?

-Un amigo –respondió- que no parece –musitó.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo, un amigo vendrá dentro de poco con su hija.

-Ah...

-Cuando él venga, hablaremos de trabajo y estarás con la hija de mi amigo.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir contigo!

-Esta ves no, la próxima si.

La niña hizo un puchero.

-A propósito ¿Cómo te llamas?

La pequeña lo miró expectante, suspiró y volvió a mirarle con una carita de confusión.

-Me llamaban Mitsu...supongo que era como un diminutivo de mi nombre...

-¿Y tu apellido?

-No tengo...al menos que yo sepa, la mujer que me cuidaba cuando mamá no estaba con migo decía que no merecía mi apellido y que no debía saberlo.

-¿Tu madre no te lo dijo?

-No, no hablábamos de ello pero una vez me dijo que nuestra familia nos había abandonado pero ella me contaba de un hombre que fue muy bueno con ella y que tenía la esperanza que "él" nos cuidara...y cuando salimos fuimos a buscarlo a "él" la mataron.

-¿No fue porque estabas con fiebre?

-Esa era la otra causa. Mamá decía que "él" nos ayudaría a pesar del tiempo.

-Entiendo... pero...

-¿De dónde viene el nombre de Mitsu?

-Pues... viene del nombre Mitsume –respondió Mustang intranquilo.

-¿Cuándo me adoptes me pondrás el nombre completo?

Sonó el timbre.

-Eh...iré a abrir la puerta. _"Salvado por la campana, en todo caso por el timbre" _

Mustang al abrir se encontró con un jovial Hugues y con una tímida Elysia que sostenía una canasta en sus pequeñas manos.

-Hola Roy, Elysia saluda al tío Roy.

-Muy gracioso Maes...- dijo con la vena en su sien ya muy notoria.

-Hola tío Roy –saludó Elysia con previo sonrojo- mamá te preparó esto –comentó entregándole la canasta.

-Gracias Elysia, pasen tengo visita.

Hugues alzó la ceja divertido mientras la pequeña Elysia cogía su mano fuertemente pues la oscuridad en el departamento era mucho mayor a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. Al entrar, Hugues tubo que aguantarse la carcajada que amenazaba con salir al ver a una niña en la mesa de Mustang comiendo algo que parecía carne pues se imaginó a su amigo como un responsable padre de familia y buen esposo dándole de comer a la hija porque la madre estaba ocupada.

-¿Por qué la cara cómica Maes? –preguntó el general buscando sus guantes.

-Nada nada... cosas mías, no te enojes –respondió el T-C.

-No me obligues a chamuscarte.

Mitsu miró a los recién llegados confundida preguntando con la mirada a Mustang si ellos eran las personas que él esperaba.

-Maes, Elysia ella es Mitsu...

-La niña que salvaste –dijo burlonamente Hugues- no te hagas el humilde que no te va.

-No me obligues a quemarte delante de dos infantes –se puso los guantes.

-Hola –saludó Mitsu.

-Hola –dijo Elysia- ¿Quieres juegar?

-¡Después de comer!

-Bueno...

Elysia se quedó con Mitsu hablando de temas de niñas pequeñas mientras los dos adultos fueron al bar obviamente molestándose el uno al otro.

-Vamos Roy, no pensarás quemarme –dijo Hugues riéndose entrando al bar- no quemaras al padre de una inocente niña que ha venido a visitarte.

-No me provoques –aclaró Mustang que siguió a su amigo.

-Supongo que tienes una buena explicación del porque tienes a una menor de edad en TU casa sin tener parentesco... ¿Será posible que Roy Mustang este tratando de asentar cabeza?

-Hugues... – dijo el general visiblemente enojado- ya te dije q no dudare en quemarte si sigues con tu racha de payaso.

-Vamos Roy son solo unas bromitas.

-De todas formas ya pedí un permiso para tenerla en mi casa hasta que alguien pueda adoptarla –anunció Mustang sirviéndose un copa de vino- sírvete lo que quieras.

-¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que puede ocasionar en ella? Creerá que tú la adoptaras y por lo que veo eso no te interesa.- preguntó Hugues sirviéndose lo mismo.

-Ya lo se...

-¿Piensas adoptarla?

-Sabes que no puedo.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-Lo pensé Maes pero no estoy seguro...a demás no soy adecuado...

-¿Por qué?

-Tu sabes el porque.

-Si lo supiera no te preguntaría.

Mustang miró a Hugues, de la misma manera que un niño tratando de hacer entender a sus padres la causa de su tristeza.

-Pienso que no deberías mortificarte por ello. No fue tu culpa –sentenció Hugues al ver la tristeza de su amigo.

-No pude hacer nada, yo vi lo que le hicieron y no hice nada.

-¿Y no tenías un revolver en tu cabeza, un par de sujetos sujetando tus brazos medio noqueado después de la paliza que te dieron¡No fue tu culpa¡Es tan difícil de entender!

-Fue mi culpa de que estuviéramos ahí , no puede protegerla...si no pude protegerla como voy a proteger a una niña...

-Mira Roy, si vas a seguir mortificándote por eso vas a terminar aniquilando tu salud mental y el puesto de futuro Fuhrer.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Qué la nueva orden es tomar una serie de exámenes a los candidatos y entre ellos el examen psicológico y a que no sabes quien lo toma, el mayor Vargas que esta aliado con Haruko y con Archer...dime ¿Les darás posibilidades de detenerte?

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Para subir de puesto...uno se casa o tiene hijos...

-No voy a casarme.

-No he dicho eso.

-¡Sugieres que la adopte para que sea un puente para subir de puesto!

-No, solo te lo comento, porque para que la tengas aquí con tigo debe de haber una buena razón.

-Y la hay Maes.

-Pues entonces piénsalo bien y decide rápido...el tiempo corre.

-No se...si pueda ser un buen padre...

-No te aflijas, cuando Elysia nació estaba igual que tu.

-Pero tú tienes una esposa que ve por tu hija cuando tú no estás.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Gracia puede estar con Elysia pero no es la única que vela por ella.

-Maes...es distinto.

-Como quieras, lo único que te digo es que si piensas adoptarla que no te detengan nimiedades machistas.

Mustang miró a Hugues esperando que diga algo, lo que fuera.

-Bien Maes lo pensaré.

-Me alegro Roy, seguro tomarás una buena desición.

-Eso espero...

-¡No te angusties! –sonrió con cierta mueca que no le agradó al general- ¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo a la hora de explicarle como se hacen los bebes!

-No te pases de listo Hugues...porque quemarte aquí mismo ya es una oferta tentadora...no me obligues a considerarlo una opción delante de tu hija...

-Bueno, bueno pero seguro no querrás ir a la cárcel antes se ser Fuhrer e imponer el nuevo vestuario femenino aun así la razón más importante es porque quieres mucho a tu mejor amigo...

-Es verdad Maes –sonrió el general con una sonrisa autosuficiente- no te quemaré solo para ver el nuevo vestuario femenino.

-Malagradecido...

Mustang sonrió autosuficientemente.

-Bien Roy, es hora de irme, mi esposa nos espera para ir al parque y después a nuestra cena familiar – terminó su copa- ¡Elysia corazón nos vamos!

-¡Sí papá! –su vos se escuchó desde el otro salón.

Hugues llevó el vaso al lavaplatos y siguió a Mustang que salía del bar directo a la puerta donde los esperaban Elysia y Mitsu sonrientes.

-¡Papá cárgame¡Cárgame!

-¡Por supuesto corazón! –festejó Hugues el encanto de su pequeña- ¡Vaya que estás creciendo cielo¡Vas a ser muy alta¡Más alta que el tío Roy!

-Soy más alto que tú Hugues...-dijo Mustang listo para chasquear los dedos- sales perdiendo...

-¡No importa Roy porque YO SOY PADRE –dijo s amigo recalcando lo ultimo- no me importa que mi HIJA sea más alta que yo. Quién sabe Roy, tal vez Mitsu llegué a ser más alta que tu.

-Si como no Hugues...vete antes de que cambie de opinión...

-Claro, claro, despídete del tío Roy Elysia.

-¡Adios tío Roy! Lamento haber probado el pastel...

Mustang estaba abriendo la puerta y Hugues salió pero antes agregó:

-Vaya Roy, primero eres tío y ahora vas a ser padre...y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez dejes de comportante como un casanova y decidas casarte y formar una familia... ¡Estás madurando!

Si Hugues no hubiera corrido ahora estaría completamente quemado como la pobre puerta del apartamento de Mustang que no tenía la culpa.

-¡Wow¡Puedes hacer fuego con solo tus manos¡Enséñame!

-Antes de la practica viene la teoría, primero tendrías que leer mucho.

-Ah¿Pero podré hacerlo no?

-Seguro.

-¡Fabuloso Roy¡Te prometo que de grande seré muy hábil con el fuego! Pero tengo sueño...¿Puedo ir a dormir?

-Seguro, ven te llevo a una cama...

-¿La tuya?

-No, la de visitas.

Le sacó los zapatos que estaban viejos, pensó en comprarle un poco de ropa pero ese pensamiento le asusto, luego la echó en la cama y la tapó para luego cerrar la ventana e irse de la habitación.

-Nos vemos Roy

-Duerme bien...

No sabía porque esa pregunta le helaba la sangre que gracias al cielo fue interrumpida por la presencia de su mejor amigo..._"Al menos Hugues me ayudó en eso" _Y no solo eso, también cierta pregunta y rematada por ese pensamiento... algo le incomodaba...pero... ¿Qué? El era Roy Mustang...el soltero del año, el militar más famoso de central y futuro Fuhrer...entonces... ¿Porqué se ponía nervioso solo por una niña?

A sí, porque tenía miedo de que sufra todo lo que sufrió él.

Parte de sí mismo le gritaba que la adoptará pero la otra le decía que ser padre sería toda una responsabilidad que él no podría manejar...estaba entre dos posiciones que le parecía sensatas. Pensó en lo que le dijo Hugues, que podía ilusionarla... no sería justo aun así su presencia le agradaba. La niña era un manojo de sentimientos demasiado sinceros para su atormentada mente y ella no merecía tener un padre así...

"_Padre...suena ridículo...yo su padre..." _

Regresó al bar y se sirvió un vaso de ron, esos pensamientos seguían rondando su mente. Y trató de pensar lo más inteligentemente, tenía que ser lógico. Primero era normal que sienta una especie de cariño hacía ella, lo mismo sentía con Elysia así que ese sentimiento...

¿Paternal?

De acuerdo, no volvería a tomar mientras razona.

Bien, regresemos, ella era...era...era...muy...niña...era normal...que le agrade...total...era una niña pequeña...el mundo le agradaba...

¡Dios santo ya pensaba estupideces!

Se convenció que él no quería adoptarla pues sería una perdida de tiempo no por él, sino por ella porque lo que ella necesitaba era una familia cariñosa como los Hugues no un padre ocupado en su trabajo y en sus novias como él.

Salió del bar y se dirigió a la cocina.

Sin embargo, él había pedido un permiso a una abogada para poder tenerla en su casa lo cual era muy raro, total pudo pedirle a alguien que lo haga por él pero no, llamó a Vargas para pedirle el número de Alexandra y solicitar el permiso para albergar a Mitsu.

La pequeña se levantó a la media hora y le preguntó a Mustang si podía seguir durmiendo pegunta que él aceptó pues ella debía estar cansada del todo y dormir en el hospital al menos para él fue imposible y necesitaba pensar tranquilo y con ella aquí no sería posible. Decidió que él debería dormir también a pesar de ser las 8:00 de la noche y que él no acostumbraba dormir a esas horas. Se acostó y estuvo con el cerebro en blanco tratando de no pensar en eso pensando en otras cosas como el trabajo.

Recordó a sus subordinados y los visualizó mentalmente a cada uno de ellos, pero se demoró en una en especial. Sí, la teniente Riza Hawkeye, la única mujer que hacía temblar a cualquiera con sus maravillosas armas fieles a disparar en el mejor o peor momento, maldijo la habilidad de su teniente con las armas pues esas le daban unos sustos increíbles sin embargo pensó también que esa puntería del demonio lo había salvado de muchos peligros. Su imagen mental de la teniente se enfocó en su rostro, analizando cada parte de el. Bonito, pensó el general, muy bonito...

ALTO

¿Bonito?

De acuerdo, tanto pensar le afecta ¿Qué diablos fue eso¿Realmente consideró a Hawkeye bonita? No es que no lo fuera pero...no quiso completar el pensamiento, temía q la teniente apareciera de la nada y lo mate. Prefirió pensar en otras cosas como por ejemplo en el aviso de Hugues, así que Vargas hará una evaluación psicológica, con ese sujeto ahí la cosa no se le iba a hacer fácil en especial por el odio que ellos les tienen a los Mustang.

Curioso, a ella no la odian. Era obvio Alexandra es mucho más que una amiga.

Mucho más.

Aun así salir airoso de la dichosa evolución no sería difícil pues a pesar de que Vargas evalúe, tendrá que estar con otro militar o el mismo Fuhrer y eso le ponía un impedimento al mayor. Pues claro que él no se las iba aponer fácil tampoco. Ya sabía que su disputa con los Vargas sería eterna pero él no podia dejarse ganar. No podía.

Se le hizo un problema tratar de cerrar los ojos y no podía estar quito en un solo lugar pues se sentía mal y si se movía se sentía peor. No podía dejar de pensar en Mitsu ni en que desición tomar, la pregunta de Maes le dejo una incertidumbre y un vació en su cabeza que le impedía dormir. Tenía miedo, si miedo, miedo de tomar la desición equivocada y de no poder cuidar y criar a una hija. Ser padre no sería cosa fácil ya que él solo se encargaría de ella y la verdad si se "aburría" de ser padre Mitsu sufriría mucho y él no le deseaba eso a nadie, la falta de cariño de un padre y la ausencia de una madre fue lo peor que le pasó en su niñez y en el caso de que la adopte lo lógico sería que se case total el se la pasaba en el cuartel y ella no podía estar sola. Aun así él no quería casarse, desde niño el matrimonio de sus padres no fue un buen ejemplo, recordaba vagamente lo mucho que se amaron sus padres pero después solo escuchaba gritos e insultos de parte de ellos hasta que su madre se fue de casa. Pero en su caso, no tenía salida.

Pensó en como cambiaría su vida si la adoptaba, ya no podía ser el casanova del ejercito y tendría que darle el ejemplo y lo peor de todo es que no podía moriste sino Mitsu estaría sola en el mundo.

No lograba entender porque se preocupaba tanto sin embargo la idea de adoptarla era tentador...sería un consideración para ser Fuhrer...aunque no quería admitirlo sería algo que les beneficiaría a los dos.

La pequeña Mitsu...Mitsume...

"_Mitsume Mustang..."_

"_No suena mal"_

_"Ella"_

Ella volvía a ocupar su mente, su alegría, su rostro, su cuerpo...

Sus ojos rojos...

Cada ves que pensaba en adoptar a Mitsu se acordaba de ella, había algo que las ligaba.

¿Su cuerpo?

Rió, imposible, la diferencia de edad era mucha.

¿Su pelo?

No, Mitsu era pelinegra y ella tenía el cabello castaño.

¿Su forma de ser?

Ni hablar, ella era muy dulce en cambio Mitsu...digamos que no encontraba el adjetivo.

La extrañaba, en especial en sus horas de absoluta soledad, sin nadie que lo comprendiera como ella le comprendía. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo ella no haya salido de su mente. No, un amor así nunca sale. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, seguiría recordando como la conoció, como se enamoró y como se desvaneció de su vida. Irónico, muy irónico. Suspiró, honestamente esta desición comenzaba a alterar su conciencia. Aun así quería encontrar el porque relacionaba a Mitsu con "ella".

"Sus ojos"

En sus hermosos ojos rojos, en eso se parecían.

Hola!

Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero entre la falta de inspiración y los estudios no tenía tiempo. Aclaro, la pareja es roy y riza pero recien se estan enamorando así que tranquilas...pontro vendrá lo bueno. Espero haber dejado incertidumbre en este cap. pero no se preocupen. Eso sí ya no podré actualizar tan seguido como al principio, podre hacerlo en fin de semana asi que hay tiempo para que formulen el porque de la actitud de roy. n.n

Nos vemos y espero sus reviews.

Unubium.


	6. Nuevos pensamientos

Capitulo 6

Luego de un reconfortante desayuno compuesto por tostadas, huevos revueltos, tocino, leche para ella y café para él, Mustang y Mitsu se dirigieron al cuartel pues él ya no podía seguir faltando por dos razones que iba a la par, la vergüenza ante sus superiores y su pavor por el trabajo acumulado en especial por las armas de Hawkeye. El general espera un sobre importante de una persona importante donde estaba el permiso para poder albergar a Mitsu en su departamento sin tener problemas con los juzgados...hasta que pueda adoptarla...

MOMENTO...

¿Adoptarla?

De acuerdo ese pensamiento lo asustó, no mejor dicho lo aterró. No solo por las responsabilidades que se le vendrían encima como pagar los estudios, posiblemente una nana que la vigile mientras no este, los entretenimientos, la ropa entre otras cosas si solo hablamos de lo material porque si hablamos de lo moral que es en lo primero que falla como por ejemplo dar el ejemplo de una persona centrada y no un casanova como todo el mundo lo conocía y en especial porque el dejaría de ser Roy Mustang, el ambicioso soltero del año, rico, sensual entre otras cosas y muy "disponible" para las mujeres "hermosas y con personalidad" (claro si se le puede llamar personalidad a las tontas)

No, él simplemente no podía con eso, simplemente NO podía ser Roy Mustang adoptando a una niña.

Al bajar del auto sintió como el aire llenaba los pulmones, el aire era como el calmante para sus atormentados pensamientos, como el fuego necesita el aire para flamear imponente, el necesita el aire de la misma manera. Mitsu no cogió su mano como de costumbre sino que caminó a su costado demostrando lo independiente que era pero todo cambió bruscamente al entrar al cuartel. Pues sí, al entrar una secretaria recibió al general sonriéndole provocativamente a lo que él le correspondió con su típica sonrisa de playboy (N. A: en este momento mis amigas están empezando a babear y mojan mi hombro, u.uU) al notar que la mujer le quitaba la atención del general no hizo más que apretar su mano fuertemente y poner una carita de angelito caído del cielo para sufrir con lo cual el general volvió su atención a Mitsu, este le preguntó si se encontraba bien y ella le respondió que solo tenía un poquito de frió, lo curioso del asunto era que hacía calor cosa que el general no notó para variar. La niña le sonrió de manera pretenciosa a la mujer y le sacó la lengua mientras se alejaba con el general y si este notó el gesto lo disimulo muy bien. De la mano de Mustang, Mitsu paseó por la mayoría de los corredores del cuartel siendo observada por todos o la mayoría de militares que los observaban de una manera expectante como si un cocodrilo parlante estuviera caminando ocasionando en el general un gran bochorno.

Obviamente la aparición del general de la mano con una niña ocasiono muchos comentarios desde los más racionales hasta los más irracionales siendo el punto de interés del cuartel por mucho tiempo, estos comentarios provocaron que la curiosidad del Teniente Coronel Hugues aumentará y por consecuencia que saliera a rondar los pasillos de y de "pura casualidad" escuchar los comentarios de los militares con lujo y detalle. El primer grupo de comentaristas que encontró fue un grupo de secretarias (N. A: otro odio que no se explicarlo) cerca de la oficina del general Mustang.

-¡Es increíble que el general haya traído a una niñita y tan dulce¡Ah es el hombre perfecto! –comentó una castaña muy emocionada.

-En mi opinión es raro en un hombre como el general ¿Por qué se preocuparía por esas cosas, total porque habría de traerla al cuartel?

-Admito que es raro pero es tan tierno... ¡Cierto¡Puedo mandarle chocolates al general por su hazaña!

-¿Y si es su hija? No encuentro otra razón (N.A: la tontas abundan...U) –exclamó una pelirroja apretando los puños- ¡posiblemente la trajo para reconocerla¡Ay dios hombres como aquel ya no hay!

-Uds. Llevan el asunto demasiado lejos –dijo una morena leyendo un libro- es obvio que la trajo a declarar.

Hugues se rió de buena gana, obviamente esos comentarios eran de las "populares" o las más tontas del cuartel, aun así las estupideces que decían hacían que Hugues se imagine a Roy COMO UN PADRE DE FAMILIA, lo cual era para celebrarlo y obviamente tenía que burlarse de él por eso al menos un poco porque estaba seguro de que el general la terminaría adoptando por X o Y razones aunque diga que no lo hará. Ahora tendría que escuchar los comentarios del otro bando, es decir, de los hombres. Olvidando de todos los papeles que tenía que redactar para pasárselos a Mustang para que pueda ascender a Fuhrer salió de su oficina dispuesto a escuchar y recordar cada comentario graciosos que algún militar hiciera del suceso del año aunque tal vez no entregarle los papeles perjudicaría a su mejor amigo. Pensándolo bien le estaba salvando en pellejo porque así no tendría que firmar más papeles de lo "normal" y podría salir con alguna chica mientras disfruta de sus últimos días de casanova, si seguía a este paso era capaz de terminar casándose con Hawkeye.

Con Hawkeye...

De acuerdo, tal ves tantos pensamientos incoherentes le estaba arruinando el cerebro y bastante.

Salió de su oficina tranquilamente hacía los pasillos de la biblioteca que por X razón creía que se divertiría más que a cualquier otro lugar. Al llegar se sentó en un mesa no tan lejana de un dúo de tenientes que discutían el asunto con una tranquilidad que parecía que eso fuera en otro planeta, incluso se atrevía a decir que lo hacía burlonamente pero ese no era su asunto ya que mientras más estupideces digan más se podrá reír de Roy y más se divertiría de sus gestos. Era de una regla de tres directa y muy directa.

-Lo admito, es increíblemente raro que el general traiga a una niña a central si justificación, total lo único que debía hacer es dejarla en la ACI y regresar al cuartel –dijo uno que escribía unos papeles.

-Las noticias dijeron que ambos, le general y la niña, sufrieron heridas de gravedad así que era normal que la cuidara, al menos por un tiempo, eso es ser un caballero –comentó uno que sostenía un libro.

-Sin embargo¿Por qué tenerla en su casa? –dijo el primero.

-Solo la tubo un día y era lógico, ella tenía que dar su versión de los hechos pues solo tres personas han vivido después de ese accidente: el teniente coronel Hugues, ella y el general Mustang pues las demás personas están 3 metros bajo tierra.

-¿Y en que podría ayudar la palabra de una niña?

-Tal vez no ayudar pero dar testimonio, de todas formas es un proceso legal que el jefe vea a una testigo de una masacre en las calles, las oficinas de investigación están como locas y la policía esta peor. Nadie se había atrevido a matar a tanta gente por un solo hombre.

-No creo que haya matado a toda esa gente por el general¿Qué le costaba matarlo en su casa?

-Porque así son los lunáticos... ¿Y por qué piensas que el sujeto quería matar al general? Lo más probable que haya sido un atentado terrorista y para no descubrir al cabecilla trataron de matar al general

-No, lo trataron de matar... un compañero escuchó el testimonio del general y por lo que deduzco quisieron matarlo.

-Regresando al tema, relájate que el general necesitará un permiso especial donde un abogado lo recomienda para poder quedarse con la niña sin ser sometido a juicio.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho eso?

-Una abogada quien más ¿Un electricista?

-Jajajajaja, oye ¿Viste como el general consentía a la niña? Parecía su padre.

-Es verdad, el general no decepciona a ninguna mujer...sin importar la edad.

-Jajajaaja.

-Bueno bueno, no hay que pensar mal...es el general el solo se fija en mujeres no en niñas...espero...

-JAJAJAJAJA

-No cabe duda de que el general es tan deseado por la chicas y las grandes...

-Jajajajaja ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Por qué mi mamá también babea por él!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Bueno, bueno...ya parémosla...hay que trabajar...

-Vaya hombre tú si puedes ser aburrido... pues yo prefiero hablar de eso...

-Estás loco, si no trabajamos la teniente Hawkeye nos mata.

-Vamos ni que fuera tan estricta...

-Pues lo es y no quiero tener el estomago agujereado.

-La teniente Hawkeye... ¿No es la rubia que acompaña al general?

-Si, es ella.

-Ah, entonces si trabajemos.

Bah, pensó Hugues, la gente no se estaba divirtiendo como él, esperaba mejores burlas de parte de los militares y nada, honestamente el único con buen humor en el cuartel es él. Lastima, sus 50 ideas de cómo molestar al general no podía ser mejoradas pues dos cabezas molestan mejor que una. Ni modo, tendría que ir donde el general sin nuevas ideas...la vida puede llegar a ser aburrida.

Estaba sentado en la gran sala de espera de la oficina del jefe con las piernas y brazos cruzados, hastiado de esperar más de lo tolerable ya que normalmente lo esperaban a él. Había llegado al cuartel a las 9:00 de la mañana y se dirigió al ala del Fuhrer para presentarle propiamente su testimonio que no duraría más de 20 minutos con preguntas y todo y el de Mitsu que en este momento esturía sola con el jefe Bradley y Haruko no más de 15 minutos. Luego los dos irían a la oficina y él tendría que empezar a trabaja si quería vivir. Todo eso les tomaría no más de una hora.

Eran la 11:30 de la mañana y aun no terminaban.

Después de entrar al salón, el general presentó a Mitsu a sus superiores y comenzó la entrevista.

Luego los tres salieron y la pequeña cogió la mano del general lo cual ocasionó que el Fuhrer haga unos de sus comentarios poco adecuados para el momento pero los de Haruko fueron peores y muy indirectos para variar, luego papeleo, como si fuera normal, firmas aquí, firmas allá, etcétera, etcétera. El trajín duró hasta las 11 y 55 lo cual era MUY MALA SEÑAL QUE AMENAZABA CON SU EXISTENCIA. Su entrevista duró hasta las 12:30 y la de Mitsu hasta las 12 y 50 y solo tenía 10 minutos para llegar a la oficina y evitar cuanto balazo pueda para asegurar su pellejo de las armas de la teniente pues para variar ya se le había hecho tarde, MUY tarde.

"_Ya son las 10 7 30 y no tiene la decencia de aparecer"_

La teniente Hawkeye estaba sentada en su escritorio con un aura demoníaca a su alrededor provocando que sus compañeros temblaran de pies a cabeza en una esquina de la amplia oficina del general. La verdad es que un silencio demoníaco y sepulcral dominaba el recinto desde las 8:00 de la mañana, hora que se abrían las oficinas del Cuartel General para recibir a los subordinados y media hora después aproximadamente a los jefes como Mustang.

11:00 AM y ni rastro del general.

El aura negra que rodeaba a la teniente Hawkeye se hizo unos centímetros más grande y la presión crecía considerablemente sobre los demás subordinados del general que en ves de trabajar como gente normal (claro si se puede ser normal con un demonio con pistolas al costado esperando a su presa) coordinaban salidas de emergencia salidas de emergencia en el caso de que el general aparezca y la ira de la teniente caiga lamentablemente e innecesariamente sobre ellos...una de las salidas de emergencia era la ventana que estaba más cerca al escritorio de Falman al lado derecho inferior de la oficina, en el lado derecho superior se encontraba el escritorio de Hawkeye y al frente de este el escritorio de Havoc en el lado superior izquierdo, en el inferior izquierdo estaba la mesa de Breda. La mesa de Fuery que estaba al sur de la mesa de Falman, era la más cercana a la puerta, el baño estaba cerca de la mesa de Havoc. El escritorio de Mustang estaba al frente de los otros con una gran ventana atrás de él, a su costado derecho había un estante lleno de libros que podían serles útiles a los militares en su trabajo y al costado de este una mesa donde estaba el termo, la cafetera, el café obviamente y unas infusiones.

11:30 AM... del general no había nada...

11: 35 AM: llegada del T-C Hugues con una NUEVA pila de papeles por firmar y juntándose con la anterior que se SUPONE debería esta terminada formaba una pila MUCHO MÁS grande de lo normal que se podía tolerar.

11:36 AM: el T-C Hugues sale riendo de la oficina del general.

11:40: Ya no hay aura demoníaca solo un instinto acecino que promete ser cumplido.

11:50: El instinto acecino se convierte en NECESIDAD asesina.

11:55: La teniente Hawkeye saca su maravillosa mágnum de 9 milímetros que solo usaba para "corregir" al general y la comenzó a pulir...para medir su brillo apuntaba al escritorio del general o a sus compañeros los cuales saltaban al ver la dichosa arma sobre ellos.

12:00: El general se hace presente.

12: 00:01': Los subordinados del general saltan a la ventana.

12:00:09: La teniente Hawkeye ubica el arma en la frente del general

12: 02: El general trata de explicarse.

12:02:04: La teniente amartilla el arma.

12: 02:15: El general sonríe y vuelve a tratar de explicar su demora.

12:03: La teniente jala el gatillo.

12:03: 05: Disparo.

12: 04: El general, que bajó la cabeza, muestra a una niña pequeña.

12:04:01: La teniente baja el arma.

12: 05: La teniente guarda el arma y le da un coscorrón al general por lento.

12:05:01: El general le reclama el porque de ese coscorrón.

12: 05:04: La teniente vuelve sacar su arma.

12:06: El general se sienta en su silla y empieza a firmar papeles sin decir nada.

12: 08: La teniente Hawkeye le pide al teniente Havoc que lleve a la niña a jugar con Black Hayate.

12:10: Falman sale por unos papeles.

12:11: Fuery y Breda van a investigar algo.

Después del incidente, los dos militares que quedaron en el recinto siguieron sus trabajos.

El general Mustang firmaba cuanto papel podía antes de que llegue la hora del almuerzo o la teniente lo mataba y no quería otra balacera en su oficina, aunque tenía que comprender a la mujer...ella se encargaba de velar que él cumpla su trabajo y protegerlo al mismo tiempo... y seguramente sería difícil para ir detrás de un tipo como él... pues lo más probable para ella ,él sería solo su trabajo...

Su trabajo...

¿De dónde salieron esos pensamientos TAN DEPLORABLES? De acuerdo...exageraba, aun así debía comprender a la teniente...tal ves "él" precisamente no era su trabajo...bueno si...es decir...no lo veía a él exactamente como su trabajo...o sea...era su trabajo cuidar de él y velar q él cumpla sus deberes...no que él sea una carga de trabajo...

Genial, ahora discutía consigo mismo por una estupidez...sobre todo que esa estupidez estaba relacionada con ella, la ultima persona en el mundo en la cual se debía fijar...

Fijar...

¿Fijar?

... ¿En que sentido? ...

Se estaba volviendo loco, ese era el problema. Tanto estrés estaba matando sus neuronas. Tenía que descansar, se lo pediría a la teniente...aunque pensándolo bien mejor se callaba y seguía trabajando...pues...él no quería otra balacera. Levantó la vista y la fijo en un punto de la oficina, seguro que la teniente Hawkeye debía estar muy concentrada porque ninguna bala rozó su cabeza ya que estaba más de 10 minutos sin hacer nada. Desde que entró hubo balazos, como si no fuera normal (recordemos que la palabra normal para ellos es diferente para nosotros) Mitsu se rió al verlo en una situación graciosa obviamente para ella (para él NO): una mujer le apuntaba en la cabeza haciéndolo "temblar" (no podía usar otro verbo) de pies a cabeza. No hubo tiempo de que las dos se conocieran, de frente al trabajo pues estaba atrasado y mucho. La teniente fue muy gentil de dejar que Black Hayate vaya a jugar con ella, la verdad que Hawkeye podía llegar a ser temeraria pero era una gran mujer, muy responsable que al contrario de él que era un vicioso de la vida, las mujeres, los puestos y el dinero sin embargo a diferencia de otros viciosos él NUNCA haría algo que lastimara a alguien a menos claro que ese alguien se lo merezca. La vida había sido con injusta con él y sus vicios eran las consecuencias de su pasado, toda su vida era una consecuencia de su pasado...

Miró a Hawkeye que para variar seguía enfrascada en su trabajo, seria, imperturbable como siempre. Parecía que todo su ser era una maquina de trabajo y responsabilidad que no se permitía ser humano (consideremos la palabra humano para Mustang es flojo o peresoso al menos en este caso) Estaba sentada, obviamente, en su silla mientras leía, entendía y redactaba unos documentos que tendría que firmar más tarde como si fuera novedad, observó su rostro quedadamente incluyendo la ceja que levantaba cuando estaba enojada, sus profundos ojos rojos se movían parsimoniosamente mietras para leer o redactar los documentos sin inmutarse incluso si en el papel decía que debía venir en bikini al cuartel (en ese caso ella le llenaría el estomago de plomo y él tendría que desistir) su pecho se movía parcimoniosamente cada vez que respiraba dando la impresión de perfección que vemos en la naturaleza, su mano derecha que sostenía y escribía elegantemente. Paró, se llevó la misma mano a su frente donde arrimos unos cabellos rubios que se habían soltado de su típico peinado, al terminar de acomodarselos cogío la pluma de nuevo y volvió a redactar los documentos, su cabello rubio combinaba perfectamente con su hermosos ojos rojos...seguramente si se lo soltaba se vería muy sensual...

MOMENTO

¿Sensual?...

Meneó la cabeza para olvidar ese ultimo pensamiento, temía que la teniente se diera cuenta y lo combierta en un saco de plomo. Agarró la pluma decididó a trabajar a las buenas (es decir sin un arma en su cabeza) miró el primer papel en su escritorio y comenzó a leerlo, primera linea, segunda linea, tercera linea...ya no podía...tenía que levantar la cabeza y ver a la teniente trabajar...LE URGÍA HACERLO...Dios...su cabeza estaba al borde del colapso...siguiendo sus impulsos el general levantó la mirada y vio a la teniente ...OBSERVANDOLO...si observandolo no mirandolo...OBSERVANDOLO...

-¿Sucede algo teniente?

-¿Señor?-parecía que hubiera salido de un trance.

-Me estaba mirando teniente -no fue capaz de decir obrservando.

-Me cercioro de que cumpla su trabajo sr.

-¿La razón?

-Se distrae con facilidad sr.

-Vuelva a trabajar teniente.

-Si sr.

Mustang bajó la mirada para volver a tratar de trabajar sin leer los documentos como novedad. De acuerdo se le estaba haciendo dificil entre el comentario de Hawkeye y sus miradas discretas que apesar que no podía verlas las sentía sobre él. Ahora no solo lo torturaba la idea de que algo le estaba pasando con su teniente sino tambien que ella le miraba para "ver si cumplia con su trabajo"...Y ahí estaba...mirandolo de nuevo, decidió ignorar la mirada de su subordinada y comenzó a firmar papeles

Lo miró por tercera ves concecutiva como si no le importase, de verdad que el general estaba en la luna desde la semana pasada...pero había algo que ... que...

¿La obligaba?

_¿Qué demonios?..._

Bajó la mirada, agradecía al cielo saber controlar sus emosiones sino se sentiría como una típica insulsa ...

Ya no sabía que diablos la hacia mirar, el trabajo del general o el general...

De acuerdo tal ves el dolor de estomago...

¿Dolor de estomago o ...MARIPOSAS EN EL?...

De acuerdo, el rabajo le esteba afectando y mucho ya que era bastante raro que ella sienta..."mariposas en el estomago"...o otras cursilada de ese tipo...¡Y desde cuando ella piensa en eso!...Sí, todo es la culpa del maldito estrés, con una buena pastilla y descanso solucionaría el problema. Ahora tendría que trabajr para poder salir temprano.

Maldito pensamiento cursi...

Ella...¿Atraida pro el general?...

NECESITABA UN BAÑO, URGENTE

Un escalofrío recorrio su espalda, si, esos escalofrios de atracción, cuando una mujer esta con alguien EXTREMADAMENTE GUAPO. Eso casi no lo sentía pues NADIE llegaba a sus expectativas y la verdad no esperaba que el general llegará. El era su superior, esos pensamientos estaban PROHIBIDOS, la regla de fraternisación...

_"Hay Dios..."_

La vida no era justa, empezando por los problemas que pone en el camino de un humano, una mujer y lo peor en una soldado que solo trataba de trabajar para asegurarse un asenso y a su superior y en ves de estar trabajando, este preferia poner a prueba su fortaleza. La vida NO ERA JUSTA...

Aparentemente el genera tenía mucho calor y se le ocurrió quitarse la casaca militar y quedarce solo en camisa con los primeros botones más abiertos de lo normal revelando esos fabulosos pectorales...tan bien formados...tan acariciables...

¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!

De la nada, al general se le cayó la pluma de su mano y el como buen hombre eficiente ( N. A: permitanme dudar eso...diablos...mi hombro...esta lleno de baba XD Mariana ¬¬ deja de babiar) fue a recojerla haciendo que la camisa mostrara MÁS sus perfectos pectorales y no solo eso, no señores y señoras, también aquellos sedosos mechones negros que coronaban la cabeza del general cayeron cubriendo sus ojos y su boca se transformo en una sonrisa sensual...

Muy SENSUAL...

_"La vida me odia..."_

Unas ganas locas de pararse y comerse...si COMERSE al general a besos, acorralarlo en una esquina y hacerce de sus labios como un sediento en medio del desierto, esas ganas LOCAS si LOCAS se apoderaron de ella y no solo eso, quería acariciar esos pestorales de su seguro perfeto pecho, moldear a su gusto su cabello y pasear sus manos por su espalda, que requirio de su autocontrol para no comenter semejante tontería, desvió la mirada y sintió como ese escalofrío volvía a correr por su espalda. Ya era hora de tranquilizarse..."_Por el general...oh por dios.."_

¿Qué ha hechó ella para que la vida la trate de esa manera?

Hablando de mala suerte.

El general había levantado la cara y ahora la miraba fijamente con esos ojos oscuros como la noche, ella no mostro ningún gesto, esta acostumbrada a no hacerlo sin embargo esa mirada suya sugería mucho...demasiado...

-¿Suecede algo teniente?

-No señor, todo en orden.

-Se equivoca teniente -hablo pausadamente- yo creo que si...

El general se paró de improviso y caminó tranquilamente con las manos en la espalda, sentía que su autocontrol le iba a fallar esta vez pero no se lo iba a permitir, no señor, ella sabía perfectamente que el general no era un santo y lo más probable es que haya percibido su interés en él aun asì ella no se la iba a hacer facíl. Para que aprenda que en vez de conquistar a Riza Hawkeye es preferible enfrentarse a 100 tiburones hambrientos en una pisina de niños. El general llegó a su escritorio y se arrodilló a su costado y se acercò ligeramente hacéa ella, la teniente percibió un brillo travieso y por qué no lujurioso en sus ojos, también noto que al acercarse a ella sus abdominales no mostraban rastro alguno de sobrepeso. Bueno, tal vez podría permitirse una aventura...

-Yo creo que sí pasa algo teniente...pasa algo...entre los _dos_

_"Hay Dios"_

Su rostro se acercaba al de ella, y sus manos también...

_"Saquemene de aquí..."_

Se acercaba...

Más...

_"Ayudenme"_

Más...

_"Esto no es esta pasando"_

Más...

_"¡El general esta loco!"_

Más...

_"Mierda..."_

Más...

Y

LLEGÓ a su DESTINO.

El general Mustang agarró el rostro de sus subordinada, la teniente Riza Hawkeye, y besó sus labios como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra, al parecer de la teniente claro.

La teniente Hawkeye sintió como ese escalofrío de su espina dorsal aumentaba a mil por hora, en todo caso por segundo, la estaba besando y no de cualquier manera sino como si pusíera su vida en eso, con toda pasión, con toda lujuria...con todo amor.

De acuerdo, la sorpresa la llevó a pensar que la besaba... con...eh..."eso"(amor) pero no, era imposible, aun así no se terminaba de creer que el sexsimbol de Central la besara de esa manera tan pasional, obviamente el coronel debía tener experiencia en estas cosas pues satisfacia cada uno de sus deseos, lentamente las manos del general bajaron a su cintura, despacio, sin prisa por sus hombros, sus brazos, su cintura.

El beso se intensificaba y las manos del general iban a su espalda a recorrerla con la punta de sus dedos.

Hawkeye no se movía, digamos...que algo se lo impedía, incluso parecía desinteresada y el general lo estaba notando entonces la intensidad des us beso fue disminuyendo pues aparentemente el general también quería ser correspondido. Hawkeye rió para sus adentros, ella era un dama y todo dama debía responder y retribuirle el placer que ese caballero le estaba otorgando tan amablemente. Así pues no perdío ningún minuto más y puso sus manos sobre su cuello, rosando con suvidad este, iba a empezar despacio, con calma.

El general captó el cambio de actitud de su compañera y puso de su parte también, ella por su parte apretó su cuerpo al de él que causó un suspiro y un ligero gemido de su compañero que apretó sus manos en su cintura descubriendo que era perfecta, luego, las manos de ella fueron a su pecho librandolo de la molestosa casaca, las de él fueron directo a su casaca también y la libró de tan osada molestia, sus cuerpos se apretaban entre ellos haciendolos suspirar, el general la subió al escritorio y la teniete abrió más su camisa pasando sus dedos por los pectorales del general, por sus abdominales hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, risita por parte de ella, el general la abrazó para acercarse a su cuello y besarlo, hundió su lengua en su clavícula lo que la hizo suspirar. Agarró la pinza de su cabello y la soltó, acariciando cada hebra rubia que coronaba la cabeza de la teniente. Con suavidad la recosto sobre el escritorio y ella le abrazó con fuerza queriendo sentir más su cuerpo.

-¿Todo esta bien teniente?

-Si señor...continue...

-Fabuloso teniente, hagame el favor de entregar estos papeles a la oficina de al lado.

-¿EH?

Hawkeye movió la cabeza de un lado a otro esperando encontrar al sensual general sobre ella en el escritorio con medio uniforme en el suelo y derritiendola con sus caricias y ella a él pero lo único que vió fue a un tranquilo general sentado en su escritorio con unos papeles que acababa de firmar y con una cara de preocupación por ella que no estaba echada en el escritorio con su casaca en algún lugar de la oficina y con el cabello suelto, o no, estaba sentada en su silla, con el uniforme bien puesto y con el cabello amarrado mirando al general de una forma MUY SUGESTIVA.

-Eh...claro sr. disculpe.

TENÍA QUE SALIR DE AHÍ

Mustang se quedó perplejo, la teniente Hawkeye...sin palabras...ok el apocalipsis vendría pronto...lastima...y él aun no la había podído besar...

¡QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO!

¿Besar... ?

_"No...es...posible..."_

Bien, Mustang se tranquilizo, es el trabajo, el eterno papeleo que lo tenía así...desubicado...pero todo regresaría a la normalidad si se tomaba una tasa de café y...

Si la teniente no apareciera en ese momento con su cabello suelto y moviendo las caderas.

_"Ay Dios...dame fuerzas..."_

La teniente sonrió de manera sensual mientras los movimientos de sus caderas se hacían cada vez mejores según el general, caminó lento como si deseará que él capte cada movimiento que hacía al acercarse cada vez más

Más...

_"Carajo..."_

Más...

_"¿Qué le pasa?"_

Más...

_"Esto es broma..."_

Más...

_"Y una muy fea..."_

Más...

_"DIOS"_

Más...

Llegando a colocarse parada, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio del general dejando que su belleza femenina sea vista por el hombre que ya tenía la boca abierta desde la entrada de su subordinada, ella le sonrió y puso una mano en la mejilla de Mustang, este se paró de inmediato pero ella lo empujó suavemente al comodo y espacioso sillón de cuero negro, el calló aun con la boca abierta y parecía que la abriría más al ver a su subordinada que se posicionada sobre con sus piernas a ambos lados, se sentaba tranquilamente, lentamente torturando al joven general que la quería YA completamente sobre él, al terminar de sentarse, el general sintió un escalofrío por su espalda pues la mujer se pegada cada ves MÁS a él de una forma candenciosa, el pecho de ella se apretaba cada vez más al de él ocacionando una curvatura en su espalda que el general no pudo resistir el no poder tocarla. La teniente lo iba a torturar, era lo más seguro...y valla tortura que iba a soportar.

La mujer atacó su lobulo derecho, dando principalmente unos lenguetazos suaves luego unos más intensos. Al aburrirse de su lobulo, fue deslisando sus labios por las mejillas del general hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales besó con fuerza, para entrar en su boca o mejor dicho para autoinvitarse en la boca del general, la teniente dio un gentil mordisco a su labio inferior y entró a su boca comenzando una batalla de lenguas entre los dos militares.

El general, que reaccionó al 3er lenguetaso en su lobulo por parte de sus subordinada, la abrazó con fuerza dandole suaves besos en su cuello haciendolos suspirar a los dos. Al besarse lo hicieron con pasión e impaciencia, como si no volvieran a tener una oportunidad así y que se acabaría en cualquier momento, él acariciando su espalda con sus manos (N.A: ni modoU), suavemente, disfrutando aquel singular momento de placer, ella acariciaba su pecho con sus suaves manos haciendolo estremecer y suspirar. Sus besos se suabisaron, se hicieron más dulces y delicados, por parte de los dos, una sonrisa, por parte de los dos. Se quedaron mirandose por largo, acarisiandose mutuamente, sus manos de ella por su pecho y aveces aveturaba a sus piernas, las de él, su espalda, su cabello suelto y sus brasos. Todo iba bien, se siguieron mirando, aquellas pupilas rojas batallaban con las otras azules...como el fuego y el agua. Tan diferentes y tan parecidos...

La volvió a besar apasionadamente, ella le correspondió con el alma mientras sus manos hacían su labor.

-¿Sr.?

-Lo que ordene teniente...

-Me alegro sr. por favor, firme estos papeles antes de las 3 de la tarde a menos que quiera quedarse sin almuerso.

-¿AH?

Pues sí, la teniente Hawkeye con la casaca puesta, con el cabello amarrado y LEJOS de él.

-Eh...pues...verá..teniente...ud. sabe...eh...

.Sr. No tenemos todo el día, sea tan amable de firmar los dischoso papeles.

Y sin más la mujer los dejó en la mesa de sus superios y se dirigió a la suya a seguri trabajando. Para variar.

El general se quedó tieso por unos momentos, agarró la pluma y empezó a firmar los papeles de porquería...

5:00 pm: Mitsu regresa de sus juegos con la carita cansada.

5:01: Mustang la carga en sus piernas (N.A: mis amigas quieren ser mitsu en este momento ..u.u porque...mi hombro...sigue lleno de baba...)

5:01:03': el general la recuesta en el sillón y le pone su casaca como manta.

9:00 pm:

El general Mustang terminó sus papeles y se disponía a abandonar la oficina, no había visto a la niña desde las 5 de la tarde, al voltear para cargarla vio una imagen que quedaría grabada en su memoria.

La teniente Hawkeye se paró y se sentó en un pequeño espacio del sillon en el cual estaba la niña, la arropo con la casaca del general y le acarió los negros cabellos, de la misma manera que lo hacía una madre a su hija. Se veía tan relajada y dispuesta que parecía su madre.

_"Su madre..."_

_"Los ojos que vió antes de que la madre de Mitsu muera..."_

_"¿Qué?"_

La pequeña se empezó a mover, como si tubiera pesadillas. Delicadamente la teniente levantó a la niña y la abrazo tranquilizandola, dandole besitos en sus mejillas y poco a poco la pequeña se fue calmando y se abrazó a la teniente. Ella sonrió y se paró con la pequeña en brazos. Miró a Mustang que estaba atónito.

-¿Sr.?

-Nada, nada... gracias teniente...permitame llevarla.

-No gracias sr. tengo auto.

-¿Encerio?...genial...pues...permitame acompañarla...

-Gracias sr.

La lluviá era intensa. Tubieron que usar dos paraguas para no empaparze por completo. Los dos sumamente mal debido a los...sueños que tubieron en la oficina...que...NO SE DEBÍAN PERMITIR.

La teniente dejó en el asiento del coopiloto a la niña y se despidió de su superior. Entró en su auto y salió para su casa.

Mustang condujo intranquilo, temiendo que la sensual mujer a la cual había besado en sus sueños lo rodeara por atras con sus brazos como serpientes listas para captar a su presa.

Al llegar, llevó a Mitsu a su cama y él se recostó en la suya.

Trató de dormir...

Y las fantasias ... regresan...

_"Maldita noche"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila le cap. 6 n.n lamento la demora pero las ultimas semanas han sido un asco para mi desde la fiebre de 40, la oratoria,investigaciones y examenes que me tenian loca -.-

Quería royai, pues ahi tienen el royai xD claro que falta...a estos los hare SUFRIR por muuuuuucho tiempo xD igual q a uds.xD(con lo del royai)

Agradesco a todas las autoras por sus reviews...y espero mas o.

El prox. cap...sera...MUY INTERESANTE.

y REPITO pongan atencion a TODO pues ahi se halla el misteiro ¬w¬

Bueno. review por leida y tambien si lo repiten ¬¬ xD (considerenlo ¬¬)

Nos vemos

Unubium.


	7. Chapter 7

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CUANTO TIEMPO!!!! SE ACUERDAN DE LA HISTORIA NO??' XD DIGANME QUE SI T-T

En fin xD, se me prendió un rayito de luz y comence a escribir compulsivamente y aquí está el esperado cap 7 de su fic favorto: cronicas!!!! (eso sono a television xD) bueno bueno.

Como ha pasado mucho tiempo, estoy conciente U, les recomiendo que se lean el fic otra ves recalcando para aquellas que tienen tiempo y son vagas como riza-chuui y yo xD pero las que no, lo siento mucho...mentira xD aquí un pequeño resumen.

repasaremos:

Cap. 1: Introducción, nada importante solo que una ganas asesina de riza a roy por coquetear xD

Cap, 2: encuentran a mitsu en medio de un tiroteo y el tipo que inició el tirotero quiere asesinar a Roy, roy salva a mitsu de los brazos de su madre que el tipo la habia matado, cuando la ve morir su murada (la de roy) se claba en la mirada de la mama de mitsu y empieza a recordar a _"ella"_

Cap. 3: Riza va al hospital donde esta internado roy, al irse, roy llama al sr. Vargas el padre de Alex y le pide el telefono, el sr. vargas le recrimina el daño a su familia y le exige que se aleje de Alex (andra) pero roy insite y se logra comunar con Alex.

Cap. 4: Mitsu le pide a Roy quedarce con el pues no quiere separarce, Roy empieza a recordar a _"ella"_ al ver a los ojos rojos de Mitsu. Mitsu le cuenta que de muy pequeña una mujer la cuidaba y no era su mama, y esta tipa la tenia en un sotano donde la trataba muy mal.

Cap 5. Maes habla con Roy y le pide que piense en adoptar a Mitsu y para variar recuerda a "ella" y empiza a ver a Riza bonita xD

Cap. 6: COMIENZA LA ATRACCION!!! RIZA QUIERE CON ROY Y VICEVERSA XD

y AHORA...

EL CAPITULO 7 DE CRONICAS!!!!!

Dudas a aclarar:

Sabran quien es Alex juju x3

Ahora si...

el...

CAPITULO 7!!!!

Capitulo 7

Al día siguiente llevó a Mitsu de nuevo al cuartel ocasionando peores comentarios que el T-C escuchó, se rió y le comentó a Mustang ocasionándole una combustión humana espontánea.

El día era normal, si dentro de normal puede considerarse los disparos de Hawkeye, los llantos de Havoc por sus novias, el miedo de Breda por los perros, las quejas de ruido de Falman y los abucheos a Fuery. Mitsu le pidió al general si podía ir a jugar a lo cual le adhirió unos ojos desoladores esperando consuelo. Mustang no pudo resistirse a esa mirada roja pidiendole algo. Hayate, por permiso de la teniente, acompañó a la pequeña al patio de desfiles. Roy supo que debería comprar algunos juguetes para satisfacerla del todo, solo Hayate y conociendo a Mitsu como lo hacía incluso si el tiempo era poco, no le bastaría.

Se sentó en su escritorio después de la partida de la pequeña el general se sentó en su escritorio y le ordenó a Hawkeye que llevé unos papeles a la oficina del T-C Hugues antes que él venga y aproveche en molestarlo como siempre y de paso se daba una siesta en la ausencia de la teniente.

Claro, eso pensó el teniente Havoc. Otra cosa es que lo fuera.

El general empezó a observar el teléfono como un preso a su libertad. Observaba cada detalle del aparato que parecía mágico. No hacía ningún sonido, ningún movimiento extra a que no sea mirar al aparato. Si Acero estuviera aquí, el pobre general perdería la cordura.

Euh… ya la había perdido, pero con Acero las cosas empeorarían.

Al mínimo ruido, el hombre saltaba y cogía el auricular como un desgraciado, desquiciado ente otras nominaciones y al darse cuenta que no era el teléfono precisamente que había sonado se desquiciaba más y empezaba de nuevo la cuenta regresiva para la combustión espontánea que amenazaba desde la mañana y Havoc; particularmente, quería vivir para poder casarse.

Así se pasaron como 30 minutos de vagancia total (N. A: maestra!!! xD) en los cuales Hawkeye no había aparecido gracias al cielo ya que de no serlo todos ya estarían muertos y no por la combustión del coronel sino por las hermosas armas de las teniente que prometían llenarles el estomago de plomo en cualquier momento.

Breda, tratando de evitar un conflicto bélico entre Mustang y Hawkeye le "sugirió" a su superior que firme la montaña de papeles del día anterior.

Mustang lo calló con una mirada que tubo que aceptar de buen gusto si quería conservar su integridad física.

A Falman le parecía demasiado extraño que su superior espere con tantas ansias una llamada, de no serlo Mustang se habría vuelto loco por un teléfono, lo único que se le ocurría era que lo llamen para una noticia importante como un asenso.

Fuery no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo del día, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la actitud de su superior y su…aparentemente….nuevo amante…el teléfono.

Sonido de nuevo.

Un general despotricado alza el auricular para contestar.

Termino peor porque ni siquiera era un sonido del teléfono.

Los 4 subordinados de Mustang se miraron extrañados.

Suspiro general.

Harto de tanto estrés, el general se paró y fue al baño, seguro a vomitar.

La seña de Havoc le hizo entender al grupo de una reunión cerca de su escritorio.

-El cielo va a caerse Havoc, Mustang nervioso por un teléfono –comentó Breda.

-Y que lo digas, aunque…lo más probable que sea una de sus novias…la ultima…era…er…Catherine… ¿No? .agregó Falman.

-Catherine –lloriqueó Havoc.

-Oh, vamos teniente, esa mujer era una escandalosa –trato de consolar Fuery.

-Pero hermosa…

-Tú tampoco tienes remedio¿Para que quieres una mujer que solo te dará problemas?

-No me entienden…son…unos…insensibles.

-¿Cómo te enteraste lo de Catherine eh Breda? –preguntó Falman.

-¿Yo? Pues estuve afuera, me crean o no escuche sus alaridos por teléfono, y se supone que no s puede. Luego se lo conté a Fuery.

-Y Fuery a mí y a Havoc.

-De todas formas no creo que sea ella –agregó Falman- luego del problema con la teniente… nadie en su sano juicio volvería a llamar.

-Es cierto –corroboraron los otros.

-Posiblemente…sea… ¡Un abogado!

-¿Un abogado? –exclamaron los otros.

-Pues claro, escuché que el general piensa quedarse con la niña hasta que puedan encontrar unos padres para ella.

-¿Y se puede saber de donde escuchaste esa estupida teoría?

-Escuché al general platicando de eso con el T-C Hugues, parecía que estaba muy seguro de hacerlo.

-Pues…a decir verdad…me parece…MUY EXTRAÑO que el general… haga una cosa así…

-Y a mí también Fuery pero es el general y está loco.

Teléfono.

Loa cuatro hombres saltaron como locos y esperaron que Mustang salga y conteste.

Pero ni rastro de él.

La puerta se abrió

¡OH NO PROBLEMAS Y DE LOS GRANDES!

La teniente Hawkeye entró a la oficina con la pequeña Mitsu de la mano y vio directamente al escritorio del general.

Nada.

La ruma de papeles estaba intacta.

El teléfono paró de sonar. Seguro sería una linda chica.

Hastiado no había mejor palabra para describirlo.

Era el colmo, el general siempre las conseguía a Hastiado no había mejor palabra para describirlo.

Detalle a mencionar: Mustang podría tener a todas las chicas, pero pronto perdería a su chica más preciosa: la vida.

La teniente Hawkeye tenía esa venita a punto de explotar y la pequeña Mitsu sonreía ante todo.

El teléfono otra vez.

Por la integridad del grupo y por la persona que llamaba Havoc se adelantó a la teniente y contesto el teléfono.

-Buenos días, oficina del general de brigada Mustang-saludó Havoc

-Buenos días –dijo una vos femenina muy….especial- ¿Se encuentra mi…?

Havoc casi se desmaya al escuchar la última palabra de la mujer al ver al general Mustang parado en la puerta con una mirada de querer asesinarlo y a la teniente Hawkeye sacando su arma.

Eso no era posible.

¡¿EL GENERAL DE BRIGADA ROY MUSTANG EL MUJERIEGO MAS GRANDE DE TODOS LO TIEMPOS…CASADO?!

…

Al día siguiente de la masacre en la oficina del general luego de la dichosa llamada que obviamente el general contesto pasándosela hablando toda la santa tarde porque la teniente tubo que hacer algo importante y no estaba ahí para balearlo. Una mujer fue caminando arrogantemente a la oficina del general con un paso de reina que hacía que las secretarias la miren con odio.

-Buenos días¿El general Mustang?

-Buenos días –contesto Hawkeye con unas ganas de matarla y también al general. Esa mujer se entrometía en SU TERRENO.

Momento…

¿Su terreno?

DUCHA URGENTE

- ¿De parte de quién?

-Un placer –sonrió la mujer- Alexandra, Alexandra Mustang.

PLOP.

El sonido exacto para describir a los chismosos de los compañeros de Hawkeye

"…¿¡QUÉ!?..."

-Pa…pase…

-Gracias.

Riza salió del lugar a caminar pues lo necesitaba después de la dichosa sorpresa, quien lo diría…el general casado y salía con medio mundo.

Lo iba a matar y de paso a ella por haber caído en la tentación de meterse a una cama con el general.

Riza suspiraba a las caricias que Roy Mustang le proporcionaba a su desnudo cuerpo, sus labios recorrían su cuello, sus pechos, lamían y endurecían sus delicados pezones mientras ella revolvía a placer su cabello. Su superior descendió su lengua hasta su abdomen para besarlo suavemente…

Movió la cabeza, esos sueños no estaban permitidos por la milicia ni por ella. El general era un cretino y ella no caería en sus encantos.

Los cuatro subordinados de Mustang estaban atentos a las palabras de su superior con esa mujer.

-Roy…tanto tiempo…

-Alex…querida…

El general abrazó a esa mujer tan importante en su vida, tan importante como su madre y "_ella_."

_Amalia_…

Al separarse invitó a la mujer a tomar asiento frente a él.

-Ahora soy Mustang, Roy, me alegra formar parte de tu familia.

-Siempre lo fuiste Alexandra, desde el día que naciste.

Los hombres pusieron cara de tarados…eso… ¿Eso era una especie de declaración romántica?

-Y dime¿Lo pensaste?

Roy suspiró y asintió, él ya había tomado una dedición que le beneficiaría tanto a él como a Mitsu, Mitsu…su pequeña Mitsu de ojos rojos…

Como Amalia…

_Como tú mi amor…_

Y como una persona en su brigada…

_¿Riza? _

-¿Y bien?

-La adoptaré Alex, se que cambiará mi vida unos 360º pero quiero hacerlo.

-Estas conciente que si aparece cualquier familiar y al presentarte un juicio tiene la mayor parte de un jurado ganado al ser pariente sanguíneo.

-Lo sé querida, pero no me daré por vencido, estoy seguro que ella está sola en el mundo.

-Yo hice mis investigaciones y no se ha reportado a una niña desaparecida y considerando la muerte de la madre y su declaración esta completamente sola pero quien sabe.

-Lo sé Alex, sabes que te necesito…como hombre para esto.

-Lo sé Roy.

De acuerdo eso si dio miedo¿Desde cuando el general es un romántico empedernido amante de la fidelidad y de los niños?

-Una niña revolucionará nuestras vidas.

-Pero será de gran ayuda Alex.

-A que madures Roy

-A que aprendas a ser paciente.

Eso no esta naaaada bien. El general tendrá una hija…adoptiva con su….¿Esposa?

-Serás un gran padre.

-Y tú querida –dijo riendo Mustang- una gran madre.

EXPLOCIÓN TOTAL

Los cuatro hombres parados detrás de la puerta rogaron al cielo que la teniente no apareciera en ese instante…

Y hablando de Roma…

La teniente Hawkeye caminaba con paso seguro hacia la puerta de su superior.

-Alex…

-¿Sí Roy?

-Te quiero…

-Lo sé…querido…

Riza Hawkeye aumentó la presión que había en la sala y con una simple mirada hizo que sus compañeros saltaran de la puerta y se refugiaran debajo de sus escritorios.

Roy estaba abrazando a la mujer, la extrañaba demasiado, desde su más tierna infancia la había querido y nunca pudo estar con ella el tiempo necesario.

Riza Hawkeye, aun alterada por la pretensiosa mujer que había pasado a buscar a su superior, se acercó a la perilla interesada por el repentino salto de sus compañeros para ir corriendo como almas perseguidas por el diablo.

Roy solo escuchaba al corazón de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, estaba seguro que su sentimiento era compartido, ella lo quería tanto como él la quería a ella.

Riza Hawkeye, puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta y la giró.

Roy Mustang escuchó un sonido que venía desde la puerta.

Riza Hawkeye entró furtivamente a la oficina sumamente intranquila y un poco alterada.

Roy Mustang vio a Riza Hawkeye entrar por la puerta.

Riza Hawkeye se quedo de piedra al ver a su superior abrazando amorosamente a la mujer que la dejo entrar.

Roy Mustang no supo el porque sintió que tenía que explicárselo a Riza.

Riza Hawkeye salió furtivamente de la habitación y Roy Mustang se separó de Alex con intención de ir tras Riza. Alexandra lo detuvo con una mano y lo miro muy curiosa.

-Alex…suéltame.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?

-Es mi subordinada Alexandra, suéltame por favor.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que…

Los subordinados de Mustang ya habían salido de sus refugios y fueron con su jefe.

-Disculpe –le dijo Alex a Havoc- ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-La teniente Riza Hawkeye señorita-respondió Havoc

-¿Y por qué ha salido así?

Havoc pensé que le haría un favor a las dos, a Riza por el disgusto y a la mujer por su jefe.

-No lo sé señoritita.

-Señor….

-¡Basta! –gritó Roy.

-¿Qué te pasa Roy? –preguntó la pelinegra.

Ultima hora de la existencia del general.

-No pensé que fuera así jefe. Saliendo con muchas mujeres y estando casado.

-¿Casado¿De que demonios hablas Havoc?

-De lo evidente señor –corroboró Breda- usted salía con cuanta chica era posible y estaba casado con la señora Alexandra.

-Por eso la teniente Hawkeye salió así, nunca pensó que fuera semejante hombre.

Alex abrió los ojos y empezó a reír.

Roy solo tenía una gran vena a punto de explotar.

-Para su información…Alexandra no es mi esposa, es mi HERMANA.

* * *

HOOOOLA DE NUEVO XD

Que tal el cap? les gusto??? ya no odian a alex?? xD

Agradesco su reviews a:

Lady Scorpio: Master!!! si pues a los años xD y si master-chan es plaga xD y me infecto una cronica xD ironia tremenda xD pues gracias por su review master-chan y espero q siga leyendo n.n

Espiaplan: encerio te gusta? - que lindo , pues me alegro y si ver a roy detras de una niña es un chiste xD y lamento haberme demorado tanto pero los intentos anteriores no me ligaban, no como queria, que bueno q t haya gustado el ultimo trozo y si es tieeernooo y eso que no es nada xD

Beautifly92 (review 1): pues si, esos dos regresaron a su adolecencia xD, gracias por tu review.

Sherredice Adjani: se lo que son las semanas del horror T-T, t gusto el royai ? xD me alegroooooo asi mejoro -pues como ves ya lo penso y lo decidio, ese roy mas indeciso que quienañera en problemas, lo se jun, mustang es codiciado pero la master (lady) va a matarme si dispongo de su roycito corazon sin su presencia ññ

Riza-san: mani!!!!! pues si, aqui lo actualize, me alegro que te guste mucho mani.

Beautifly92 (review 2): pues ya actualize mujer no te sulfures xD

ALenis: lamento la demora, aquí esta y creo que es relativamente larguito xD. que lo disfrutes.


End file.
